We need to be Together
by mimi 007
Summary: Liechtenstein has a secret. A secret she knows Switzerland will not like. Though she knows her Bruder will be angry she also knows she has to tell him, for keeping silent is cruel. But Switzerland takes the news worse than she could imagine, and the knife of the secret threatens the deep ties between the siblings.
1. Chapter 1

Another fic, this one a four-shot, that seeks deep into the relationship between Liechtenstein and Switzerland. It is made from an RP with Malentia on Deviant Art, with her as Liechtenstein and me as Switzerland.

Warnings: Can be heartbreaking, if you have deep devotion to these two characters. For once it doesn't contain physical pain or character death.

Disclaimer: I own nothing - not even the plot, which was created by two. The characters are owned by Himaruya.

And then on to the story. Here you all go!:

* * *

The low hum of a pot boiling upon a too old stove sounded in a kitchen with a too old kitchen counter, too old pans and old-fashioned, worn wall-paper. On said, old, worn counter laid a just as worn, old chopping board with an old, deadly sharp knife hovering above the less old tomatoes about to lose their lives.

That was the state of Switzerland's kitchen as he readied dinner, a worn, grey apron that might have been white some long time ago protecting the black, fine working suit he had refused to change out of. He was home from work a tiny bit early to help her, and had noted Liechtenstein had been fidgeting slightly in the beginning, but guessing she was just a bit surprised to see him actually sacrifice some important working hours he let it pass.

The girl was currently behind him, arranging the dough from the bread. Every once in a while her gaze moved to watch the back of the dearest, most important person in her world, and a mix of fear and worry was deep in her chest. She forced up a smile, though, tried to act normal. Unfortunately her conscience was bad, and it clung to her heart and made it heavy. She was deceiving Bruder, the man who had done everything for her. How could she not feel bad?

She wanted to tell him. Had wanted for a while, actually, for keeping secrets from him hurt. She knew all too well that what she was about to tell him would hurt him endlessly… that was why she had been unable to for the last many days the things between her and the man she might have fallen in love with had grown more serious. All she wanted to do was see Vash happy, smiling. It already happened too rarely – she didn't need to hurt him any more than she knew he already was.

She didn't want to burden his possible pain anymore than he had already. In truth she was slightly uncertain if her assumption with him suffering was right, for he had always been as hard and outwardly cold-looking as he was now. He had never changed. So she could not determine if he had been hurting since before they met, or if he had always been fine and she was assuming things.

No matter what, though, she wanted to see him smiling. He wouldn't smile when she told, for the person she might be in love with was one Vash would never approve of – and he already had trouble approving of her being _friends_ with anyone. At the same time… she didn't want to hide it from him. It hurt hiding things from him. She might as well get it over with… "B-Bruder?"

"Oui?" he questioned, turning his head to look at her over his shoulder out of the corner of his hard, sharp, green eyes. It wasn't that she was scared of him – she would never be. And she knew him well enough to know it was simply how he looked at people. Yet the look in his eyes made her determination falter, like air seeping out of a balloon, and she turned away from him again. She couldn't say it… for while the look in his eyes already hurt, for it showed he wasn't happy, she didn't want to see it sad. "What is it?" he asked sharply, as direct in his behavior as always.

"I-It's just…" she tried. Then the discomfort got too much and she changed the subject. "The bread is ready to go into the oven." She heard him snort in consent and turn away from her and back to the chopping board to finish the vegetables. With a small, resigned sigh the young nation lifted the plate with the bread, moving towards the already hot oven. "What are we eating?"

"Make sure not to burn yourself," he reminded in a harsh tone, but she knew the look in his eyes was unusually soft. A look used only towards her. It wasn't even necessary to turn her eyes towards his to know it, and she made sure to open the oven carefully and put in the bread. First then did he answer her question, and she heard a relieved breath escape his mouth and first noted he had stopped chopping when the sound of the knife started again. "Boiled meat and vegetables."

An amused giggle escaped her mouth at that. "So basically a mix of leftover groceries?" she smiled, looking up at him with happiness in her voice. For a moment, when the smallest twitch moved the lips of the man beside her, she forgot all her worries. A smile. She nearly made her Bruder smile. If not for her deceiving him this would have been a successful day.

"You could call it that." Of course the smile wasn't finished, but emotions had been in his face. An emotion not associated with his dangerous temper. That made her happy.

He lifted the chopping board and let the vegetables, carrots and some mushrooms they had picked together along with the tomatoes, slide down besides the boiling meat in an old pot. He put the lid over again and found yet another pot, filled it with water from the sink and took it to the stove as well, finding some rice they could eat with the mix. Then he turned to her again.

As he moved the guilt had begun coming over her again, but she tried to keep a normal appearance towards him. She could see him frown and wonder, knew he saw something, but again he pushed it aside. Probably thinking it was nothing… or worse… thinking she would tell him when she was ready. He had listened to her problems before, given her his advice in matters of the countries, promised her he would manage her friendship with Hungary and Ukraine, answered her questions.

He didn't demand her to tell her anything. But she was sure, somehow, that he was happy whenever she showed him her trust.

"Where do you want to eat?" he asked her softly, making her look into his eyes again. The rays of the setting sun glittered in his hair, reflected in his eyes, making them shine like emeralds. Bruder always looked gruff, hard. It was so deep in his appearance and behavior you sometimes forgot the beauty of the country he presented. Only when you gave yourself time to look you could call him beautiful.

With these thoughts a sad smile moved upon her face. The only person in the world who would take that time was her. Bruder was so alone. But she liked the sun in his hair and reflecting in his eyes, so she was in no doubt about the answer to his question. It was their shared passion. "Outside."

As though the word lifted a heavy burden from his shoulder Vash straightened up. Then gave a nod to her, turning to the move boiling water. She just made him happy again. "Would you mind setting the table, then?" he asked as he filled the pot with rice.

"Of course!" To even have to ask that… Stupid Bruder. She found the things in the drawers as he added salt and put on the lid, then proceeded in removing his apron, hanging in on the wall where he used to keep it.

He touched his working clothes, stiff and uncomfortable for his taste, and he took off the jacket of the suit and laid it over the back of one of the chairs of their usual dining table. Under the incredible formal clothes something as unfancy as a t-shirt hid. "I will take a bath. Please don't touch anything – I don't want you to burn yourself."

She gave him a smile and a nod. But when he turned her smile fell and she went back to her task.

She really had to tell him…

* * *

The table was set, the two pots, a basket with the newly baked bread, butter and home-made goat cheese. On either side of the table they sat, only just filling their plates. They were silent, but it wasn't uncommon – there was a lot of silence in the company of Vash. He was most comfortable when he didn't need to speak, and Lily had been with him long enough to enjoy silence as well.

One difference from normal was present, though. The heavy heart of the young girl, and she could see in Vash' gaze that he knew something was wrong. Hard, sharp, just like usual… but he worried as well. She hated to make him worry, and hated to be a burden, but she had never felt she really was anything but. Vash did all the work, and though he seemed to like it that way, she wanted to…

… wanted to give him something back. And now she was about to hurt him instead.

"Br-Bruder…" she tried again, her heart beating in her chest. It wasn't normal to fear him… she couldn't really. But she was so afraid of how he would react.

"Hm?" He looked up from the plate, looked at her. She could see he was waiting for her to speak. He waited for her to confide in him, as she had done so often before.

But this wasn't like before. This was different. "You… You would never hate me, would you?"

The shock and confusion was evident on his face and for a moment he stared at her, disbelief filling every one of his features. Tears began to form in the corners of her eyes, her heart beating fiercely. The hat upon his head was shining white as the winter snow when he stood, and with a flash of green clothes he was by her side, taking her shoulder and making her stand from her seat. And then he had her in an embrace, holding her dearly and tightly, as though she would slip away if he didn't.

"I could never hate you," he muttered, bowing over her shoulder and holding her body. The bow in her hair pressed again his cheek. "No matter what you did I would never be able to hate you."

The tears in her eyes fell while they stood there, her heart still pounding. The embrace had surprised her, and while it made her so happy she was still afraid and sad about what she was about to tell him. She had to, though. She was treating him badly by not revealing everything to him. "I-I… I'm seeing someone." It was only a croak as she spoke into his shoulder. But he was too close not to hear.

And then, slowly, he let her go, his fingers untangling from her hair. Looking at her, there was once more confusion in his face. No shock… just confusion. He blinked, as though his mind needed time to process this new information, and finally frowned. "Seeing… someone?" All she could manage was a nod and she tried to hug him again. It was just that… she couldn't. Where he before had hold on to her dearly he was now keeping her at a distance. "Who?"

A long moment of silence.

"… Mr. Prussia."

"_Prussia?_"

Now the shock was there, the confusion was deeper, and her heart broke into pieces. "J-ja… H-he… he just came over one day. While at work. A-and I…"

"You _let him in?!_"

"He didn't seem dangerous! I often spoke to him when I was with Hungary and-"

"I _knew_ I shouldn't let you see them!" He turned away, turned his back to her, and the panic rose in her chest, clenched her heart and caused even more pain than the guilt had done. Begging, scared, she reached for his hand, tears in her eyes, and held it.

"V-Vash…?"

He turned… and then she wished he never had. There it was… the pain. The hurt she knew it would cause him if she let him know. But seeing her tears the temper was calmed just a little bit and he stood for a moment, completely still. Like a statue, made by a cruel man that was able to convey the most horrible emotions into his sculptures. Then the question was spoken.

"For how long have this been going on?"

The voice speaking it was nearly empty. No emotions. The hurt written in his face had drained away in seconds, leaving him an expression even colder and harder than any she had seen him make before. There was emptiness in there as well. There were no other emotions, not a single sign of care, not the flush of anger, nothing. The only difference was that he was paler than before.

She looked away, not able to look at his face. She had never seen him like this. Never seen his face like this. And knowing she was the cause… she clenched his hand, as though it was the very last connection between them. "A-a while…"

"Do you like him?"

"I… Yes, I-I think so…"

The hand disappeared. Like she had never touched it, it was gone from her palms and Vash was disappearing from her sight. She ran after him, afraid, but the door was closed in front of her. For a moment she was frozen. Then she reached out for the door to the house she had lived within for more than seventy years, feeling like a stranger.

Further down the hall she could hear him. It took her a moment to realize that the sounds came from within her own room. It took him a moment to slam open the door again, come out with an only partly closed suitcase lifted in one arm, walk past her and then fling the suitcase out the door with all his strength. Which wasn't small, and it flew far, nearly all the way over to the table with their food. The force made it open completely, causing dresses and clothes to spew everywhere.

There wasn't even a look of remorse on his face when he saw the destruction. He simply followed the suitcase outside, stood beside it, and pointed. "Germany's house is that way. Eat your food, take your clothes, and _leave_." The anger was in his face now, making it look nearly human again, but it was only little the emptiness was still too clear. He was in a mode of self-defense, and no one was better at self-defense than Vash.

Again Lily was left to stare for a brief moment, not understanding. She felt devastated, but she had to move. It was necessary, she couldn't freeze, she had to continue. So she moved her hand up and untied the bow. Walked forward, trying to ignore her shattered heart, and stood in front of him, looking into his eyes that stared right back at her – hard, cold and empty.

Then she reached her hand forward, took his, and shook it slowly. "Thank you, Vash. Thank you for everything." And when she pulled back she no longer held the band of the bow.

As she turned away to gather her clothes she heard him move. The door closed. The lock clicked.

"Y-you promised not to hate me."

And finally the tears were impossible to stop.

* * *

Not for a moment did he look back. Not for a moment did he let himself linger. He had to continue.

So he did. He was no longer hungry, so he didn't go for the kitchen. There was a TV in the living room, ages old and just barely not a black and white, but he had bought it for her and rarely used it… and it felt wrong using it now.

The emptiness was still the main thing he felt, the main thing filling him. Now that she wasn't there even the anger was gone. His eyes moved aimlessly, searching for something to do, something to use his time on… something that could make him stop thinking. When he had felt like this before, and it had happened, he had done physical work.

Behind the house the goats had their pen, but he had already fed them and the milking was done in the morning. But not too far from the shack he had made his dear animals to hide from the rain was the place he chopped wood. He could go there, but… she would still be too close for him to do it… so he had to get rid of his thoughts without swinging an axe.

Work. He had gone home from work early to make food for her and spend time with her. There had to be something… e-mails or something… There were always things to do.

Yes. Work was the best choice. He pushed away from the door, not realizing he had been leaning on it before now, and moved for his office. In there he had his computer, one of the newest things in the house and yet it had a white box screen and had to be aged seven or eight years. He didn't care – internet worked on it, so he could see his e-mails from work. The only other programs he used, Word and Excel, complained once in a while, but it was manageable compared to buying a new.

With a small sigh he crouched in front of the computer, moving to push the button and start it, trying to keep his mind straight and on task. He shouldn't let this destroy anything. He should keep his life going. He had tried this before, so he knew he could do it.

But as the hand touched the button he realized there was something in it. That there was something soft and smooth resting against his skin. A frown filled his face and he stood and looked down upon his hand, seeing a purple band he hadn't noticed until now. He had been too out of his mind to notice, to see or feel anything was put in his hand.

Seeing it now made his knees feel weak and his breathing caught in his throat for a moment. The tears got closer than they had been before, but it was forbidden to cry. So instead of crying he pushed it away, took a shaking breath, and turned again, leaving the room and the computer untouched to instead find his own bedroom.

In it was an ancient chest of drawers far over in the corner. In the top drawer, to bore off anyone who might try looking over his things, were old papers from work with nothing but numbers from between thirty and fifty years ago. The two drawers beneath that were filled with clothes, worn and in need of change even though he still used them. In the bottom were two smaller drawers.

Both looked empty.

He crouched down to the bottom drawer to the left, opening it, still holding Lily's bow in his right hand. Then he found his Swiss Army knife and folded out a flat nail file and propped it down into the tiny gap between the bottom of the drawer and the side. After a moment of fiddling the bottom popped up, revealing a hidden room beneath. He had made this mechanism for both of the bottom drawers, to make them look identical for an outsider, but the other hidden room was empty.

This one wasn't. A trinket laid in the small room under the false bottom. It was a necklace, ancient, with a chain of real, strong links. The pendent was worn by age, the silver metal a little discolored, slightly disfigured, but… the bird was still there, in the middle of the bent and bulge disc. An eagle, once painted black, with broken chains hanging from its ankles.

Tears once more sought into his eyes, but he couldn't cry. Either that or he refused. He hadn't cried since before he met Austria, even though he had been close to at… certain points. No way that the streak should be broken now. So instead he just stood and watched the old pendent, wondering how he hadn't thrown it out in a fit of anger long ago. Then he looked at the thin, fine fabric in his hand, wondering just why he ever let her be close.

Finally he shook his head, letting the bow slip down beside the old necklace. Then the extra bottom was put back down, hiding the two evidences of the only two relationships he had ever had with another country… another person. The drawer was closed, the click as it did feeling like the final goodbye. Like it had when he placed the pendent within after he bought the furniture.

The driest, emptiest snort of amusement escaped him then as he stood and looked at the sacred bottom drawer, sending it a last look. "I thought I was clever enough to learn by the first mistake." The outside had grown pitch-black in the time it had taken him to put her away. Another dry snort, feeling slightly choked. Then he turned and moved to finally do some work.

* * *

Sleep… he couldn't sleep…

The rain was heavy and the night was dark, thick clouds choking all the light from the stars and moon. Everything in the world was black. Still Switzerland moved outside, in a pajama that wasn't the one _she_ had given him. He couldn't sleep. It wouldn't come. Instead he went for the table to make sure the rest of the food got inside, for some of it had to be fine… some of it.

He expected her to have eaten… she should have eaten. He told her to. He couldn't let her walk around the country without giving her a meal.

But as he got out it was so clear… the food was untouched. For a moment he just stared through the thick rain and black darkness, his expression unreadable. Then he blinked. She… she hadn't eaten. His jaws tensed when something in his throat and chest made it hard for him to breathe. She hadn't eaten. An emotion was trying to get through the emptiness, and it was an emotion he… he couldn't allow.

That emotion brought tears, and he shouldn't cry.

As it was suppressed, him holding his breath to keep it gone, another emotion took over. His teeth suddenly grit together, his mind pooled over with cold fury, and he grabbed the corner of the table and tumbled it over. Food was splattered everywhere, decent food that had just gotten a little water… bread, butter, goat cheese. A mix of different things boiled together, protected from the rain by a lid.

But for once Switzerland's mind wasn't on money. It wasn't on what he had just destroyed or how much it would cost him to replace.

The slight hunger he had felt was gone again and he stood there, in his night clothes, panting and getting soaked to the bone. His hair hung on his face limply, dead weight of water darkening his uneven, golden locks. The face under the hair, though, was unreadable, the mouth slightly opened as he breathed heavily.

There the other emotion was again, the one that would make him cry. He had to rid himself of it. He could not go around crying, not even if there were no one to see. He couldn't know for sure if someone was watching, he had to keep strong. Weakness was dangerous for a nation… he had to keep strong.

And so he grabbed the fury from before, the one that had made him destroy both food and table, and embraced it. He knew anger, and he could control it. His head turned, moving over towards the corner of the house to get around it. To the place he chopped wood. He didn't care for his bare feet or the rain or the cold or his wet clothes when he grabbed the axe standing on the side of the big log beside the goat pen.

He found a piece of wood in the pile a few meters from the log, his breathing still fast and superficial, lifted it to the block. The other emotion, that cursed emotion, it was still there. Changing the grip on the axe, holding it tightly, he lifted it, unable to control his breathing, nurturing the fury within his emptiness, and let the axe fall down, splitting the wood with a crack. In the darkness he could barely see the wood he aimed the axe for, but that didn't matter. If the axe missed the worst thing that could happen was for it to hit his knees, and that mattered nothing.

The wood, already now in two small, fine pieces, was thrown harshly into the house in which he hid his fire wood, and then he found another.

Lifted the axe.

Was he angry? He didn't know.

The axe fell. He threw away the smallest of the new pieces, getting ready to smash the bigger one more time.

Was he angry with her?

The axe lifted again, fell, the rain clouding his eyes when drops fell down from his bangs and past his brows. It weren't tears.

And he didn't know.

The two new pieces were thrown away with all his might, slamming against the wall of the old, little shack he had made for fire wood and bursting back, nearly falling out of the door once more and into the rain. A new log needing to get smashed was found.

Did he hate her?

Axe lifted.

No.

Axe fell.

He could never hate her.

Axe lifted again.

No matter what…

Axe fell.

No matter what she did…

Three new pieces of wood were slammed into the house.

He couldn't…

New wood, axe lifted.

He couldn't hate her. No matter what she did, he would never hate her.

Axe fell. The wood split with a loud _clack_. Drops of water fell from his nose, big, soaking drops of rain. More fell, over his cheeks, his chin.

But they weren't tears. Not a single one of them were tears.

* * *

And that was the first chapter of the four-shot based on my RP with Malentia. Be nice and keep from hating Vash - he has his reasons. And please follow the story, for this is not the end. Luckily, this is not the end.

Enjoy in joy ^^


	2. Chapter 2

The second chapter is here, and longer than the first. I hope to post the next on at Sunday, so stay tuned!

Disclaimer: Look in first chapter

Warnings: Look in first chapter

I will not say anymore - I will allow you to read and create an opinion instead. Remember, this was a plot from an RP - I wrote it down to make it make sense, but Malentia on Deviant Art needs credit as well for her role as Liechtenstein.

* * *

She had walked aimlessly through the dark for a while, not truly knowing if she was dreaming or not. It hadn't even taken the skies fifteen minutes to grow overcast, and the rain began pouring down upon her. Yet she had waited an hour to call, not wanting to seek out her brother's 'enemy' and not wanting to meet with the Prussian at the moment.

But a while had passed and she had given in to the need of living somewhere. Once more she experienced to be homeless, without anyone to care for her, between two places and not knowing where she would end. She had lived with Germany and Prussia once, Austria and Hungary since, but for the time she had been sure Vash's house would be her safe place for the rest of her life. She didn't want to believe him gone, but she wasn't going to lie to herself, either.

She knew her… Bruder. He was stubborn. He had made a decision. He wouldn't back down.

After thirty minutes of getting herself and her clothes drenched, having walked all the way to Bern, she had picked up her mobile and called Hungary. As she thought the woman was by Austria on a visit 'for old time's sake', and she knew the thing with not going for the enemy was lost.

Telling it the fastest way, "I was kicked out and… I need a place to stay," Hungary had said that she was welcome, though her voice had been strained with anger towards the Swiss, and asked if she needed to be picked up somewhere.

To that she said no. That she would find her way on her own. And now, a few hours later, she was still getting soaked by rain and feebly knocked the door to Austria's house.

Immediately the door was opened and she was helped inside by a worried Hungary. Without even being asked she was sent into a shower and when she got out a new dress was set for her. It didn't feel good to just go around getting new clothes and a shower when she was certain Vash was back home and suffering, but when she was through and done she selfishly decided it felt nice.

The sound of the piano had told her where Austria was, and it was first when she was taking on an old dress she figured Austria kept for emergencies – the size of it proved it wasn't because he had some Polish hobbies – that the piano grew silent and the house seemed oddly quiet.

She moved to the living room, hearing voices from within, and met Austria sitting orderly in the sofa with a cup of coffee in his hand and Hungary sitting not that orderly over the armrest of said sofa. No matter how many years passed she was still the little boy who beat the ass out of the Austrian March and Duchy, and the way she slouched told that her habits had only changed as far as strangers. Not that this was a surprise for either of the two others present.

Hungary did straighten, though, when Liechtenstein arrived, and she gave a smile that was worried, sad, happy and angry. A weird combination and it only seemed even weirder to Liechtenstein when she thought of her current situation. "How are you feeling, dear?" the Hungarian asked, standing up and moving gracefully over to hug the girl.

"Better… The bath helped me warm again."

"That's good," the voice of the Austrian spoke behind the two of them and the Hungarian let go of the smaller girl so they both could look at him. "I'm told you travelled outside in that awful weather for a long time. Not very appropriate of V-m-Switzerland at all, nor much like him. Would you like something to eat now? Some cake, perhaps?" He gestured for a tray upon the table in front of him upon which a very delicious chocolate cake sat.

Since the one-sided argument with Vash the Liechtensteiner hadn't thought a moment of eating, not feeling hungry, but now the sight of such a delicacy made her mouth water. She managed a nod, forgetting to think further over the small slip of the Austrian's tongue even though she was most interested. "I would love to, Mr. Austria." A smile moved over the man's face.

"I see you have not lost your manners. Come sit down. It does no good to stand there. Just feel at home here." He gestured for the place beside him on the sofa and both women got over, Hungary slicing up the cake and cutting three pieces, giving one to each and sitting down in the chair on the other side of the table. Austria dug in right away, but still kept a decent pace, and the violet eyes were set calmly on the younger nation. "We were just discussing the reason for your presence."

On the other side a sigh sounded and Hungary shook her head. "What he means to say is 'what the hell has happened and why the damn did Mr. Grumpy throw you out when he usually refuses to have you out of sight?'" the woman elaborated, not packing it in at all. Looking nearly distressed the Austrian let his spoon down on the plate and took a hand to his forehead.

"Lizzie, you know what I think about that form of language," he said, and Lily had to cover her mouth to hide her smile. It didn't escape his attention, of course, and he raised an eyebrow, finally forcing a giggle out of the younger's mouth. "You cannot honestly say you find that form of foul language amusing. There is absolutely no reason to smile – it's crude and uncouth."

"You are aware that you had England as an ally once, right?" Hungary said with an overly sweet smile, looking quite amused.

"I will tell you that his speech is well mannered in my presence. Unfortunately he has a bit trouble handling pressure, and in all honestly I cannot blame him. Both America and France can be quite a handful, and the youth treats his language awfully." His eyes moved over to Liechtenstein again, looking at her questioningly. "And now that we speak of awful treatment of languages, we can go back to talking about Switzerland." He took a new bite of the cake. "No offense intended towards his way of speaking our shared language, of course."

He kept silent, waiting for the answer to the question Hungary had felt the need to elaborate, and though his eyes were in no way hostile and not nearly as sharp as the green ones she was used to she squirmed under the weight. "It's just… I have… been seeing someone." The both of them gave her a look of surprise, but Hungary's was far more pronounced. "And I knew he would be angry, so I didn't dare tell him. But it's not very… kind to keep it a secret, so I felt forced to tell him… And he did get angry…"

"And so he kicked you out?" The Hungarian's voice was filled with absolute horror and disbelief, as though she couldn't understand a word. After a nod came from the girl the horror slowly changed to anger, but the disbelief didn't change. "He has no right. _No right_. It is already bad enough he tries to control who you see – hell, he shouldn't even have any right to question _that!_"

The younger's green eyes turned away, feeling bad for her Br-eh, Switzerland. He just did what he could to protect her, she knew that. She knew he had been through many things, many wars and fights and slights, when he was younger. That was the reason he treated her like he did. She knew he didn't want her to experience the same things, and she knew interaction with other nations was the trigger. That contact with other nations was the dangerous thing.

At least she knew that was most of the reason.

"Who was it?" Austria slowly asked then, not looking in the least angry. The shock had settled as well, making him look normal, if not mildly interested. For a moment Lily was confused, still too caught up in Hungary's outburst to remember what had caused it. "This person you are seeing. Who of us is as lucky as to have caught your interest?"

"I-I…" Her face reddened and she looked away. "I don't know if he caught my interest… I'm not even really sure if… it's love. Things go so fast when he is there, and everything seems a little brighter, but I'm not sure…" They were both watching her, anger still evident on Elizaveta's face as she spoke. "B-but… It's Prussia…"

"Prussia?" Austria asked with a surprised, raised eyebrow, leaning forward to slice another piece of the cake. She hadn't even noticed he had finished. She had barely eaten any of her own. Hungary looked shocked, though, much like Br- … Switzerland. Much like Switzerland had. "I see," the Austrian further stated, taking a bite of the new piece into his mouth. He seemed to be thinking.

"St-still…" The moment of shock was over and Hungary finally recovered. She shook her head, a stubborn look on her face. "It is your choice, not ours. Not _his_. He is already controlling you too much, he can't expect you not to rebel!" At this the Liechtensteiner opened her mouth to argue that she wasn't rebelling, but she was cut off before the words passed her lips. "I agree with him that I'd certainly prefer another person, but it is no excuse to throw you out. I'll talk to him – he has _no right!_"

Austria kept silent, still eating his cake absentmindedly and looking into the distance with slightly narrowed eyes. It wasn't possible to say what he was thinking, but neither of the females noticed the difference in his actions.

"I-I don't think it's that bad…" Lily said, trying to protect the Swiss, and Hungary caught this, then the tears in the girl's eyes. Of course… the girl was sad. She knew the girl had to be sad, but her own opinion of the man got in the way. And while she usually simply held a dislike towards the small, blond man she now thought she had a very valid reason to hate him.

This she had to hide, though, and she gave a smile, reaching over and stroking her hair just as the first tear fell. This was about the girl, after all. She was the one they had to help – they were not supposed to assault Switzerland for finally letting her out of his too tight grasp. "It will be okay, honey," she promised. Liechtenstein doubted the world would ever be okay without her Br- Switzerland… "You won't be alone." She knew that… she knew she would have people around her… but Switzerland wouldn't. "We'll take care of you, I promise." Suddenly, with a very heavy, shattered heart, she wondered if anyone had ever taken care of the incarnation of Switzerland…

Part of her was certain the answer was no.

More tears fell and once more the woman moved forward to hug her, crouching down in front of her. "Shh, we'll figure something out. I promise. There are people who love you and will take care of you," but none for Switzerland, "and they all will make sure you won't be hurt anymore," could you even be more hurt? Still Liechtenstein managed to nod. "Good. Please eat your cake, dear. You must be tired. A lot has happened to you today…"

The woman let her go, dried her eyes and sent her a smile. Now that she said it Liechtenstein realized that yes, she was actually tired. Not only hungry, but also tired. She moved her spoon down and took another bite of the heavenly cake while Hungary went back to her seat, not eating her piece but settling to look at the girl.

This was the moment Austria finally moved again, having watched them for a while, and the move he made was reaching for another piece of cake. He still seemed caught in thoughts… or maybe it was memories? Maybe he was thinking back rather than forward?

To the move Hungary responded, grabbing for the tray before he got it and pulling it out of his reach. Looking utterly displeased the man sat back, crossing both arms and legs in response to the move, and the smallest smile moved to Liechtenstein's face again. "I think I will get us rid of this," the Hungarian announced, standing up and taking the tray with her to the kitchen.

She left her own piece, though, and Roderich leaned over across the table and took that one instead, his face plain while doing so. As though it was in no way childish or wrong. Finally the younger nation could not hold it in anymore and she laughed, making the man look at her while he leaned back and raised an eyebrow. In truth she had just caught the two in the usual acts between a husband and a wife that knew each other a bit too well, their behavior unchanged by the fact that they were – forcedly – divorced.

The laughter got Hungary back into the room, wanting to know what was so funny – and seeing Roderich with a new piece of cake she deadpanned. "That was my piece."

"I'm aware," the Austrian answered while taking a new bite.

"I might have eaten it."

"No you wouldn't."

"Truth, but that doesn't stop you from growing fat."

"As long as I play music I won't get fat, thank you very much."

"Music has nothing to do with that."

"Indeed it does."

"How?"

"It takes a lot of energy."

"Nonsense."

"It is not."

"And you thought two pieces weren't enough for you?"

"What are you implying?"

"That you eat too much cake."

"Indeed I don't."

Once more Lily sat and covered her smile with her hand. Through it all Austria was simply eating more of 'his' cake, as though they weren't arguing at all and it wasn't the object of their argument. With a sigh and a roll of her eyes Hungary moved into the kitchen again, and Liechtenstein was in no doubt that she was shaking her head in there. She caught herself thinking what would have happened if someone took Vash' cake.

She found that even with Austria, usually calm and collected, as the other contestant the argument wouldn't be that quiet. Especially since it was a chocolate cake with chocolate she had recognized to be from Switzerland.

At some point she had finished her cake – and felt quite full at the fat chocolate cream, making her shocked that Austria really _was_ able to eat that much – and Austria had the same. He gave her a pleasant, polite smile that would have been a success if it wasn't for the chocolate lingering in the corner of his mouth. This he seemed to notice and lifted a handkerchief to rid himself of the evidence of his gluttony, and then he gave her another smile.

"Let's get you to bed."

She nodded, stood and followed him down the hall. His home had a lot of likeness with her Bruder's. Everything was quite old, and unlike Switzerland's absolutely every part of it was old fashioned. They didn't buy new things often, that was for certain, but the TV she had seen in the living room had been at least fifteen years younger than Vash'. She couldn't imagine it to be used much, though, but it had to have been changed a few times. Not to mention that the things Austria bought had some form of style when they were bought and were made sure they fit the already present furniture.

That was too much of a task for Vash to do, and he most often just bought the cheapest no matter color or shape.

It made her hurt to think of him. What was he even doing now? Was he sleeping? Had he taken in the food? … He had to have. It was food, he wouldn't waste it. It was money. And he would have to eat. She shouldn't worry for him. Br-… Switzerland. Switzerland would be fine. Alone, but fine.

They stopped outside a door and Austria opened it, letting her come in first. Within there was a queen-sized bed with posts and hangings. Old as well, but the sheets seemed new and well replaced – once more better than the worn, thin ones they had back home.

…

… Back home…

Her gaze fell and she bit her lips just as Austria was about to tell her something when he saw the look on her face. The smallest crease moved over his eyebrows, a sign of worry, and before the tears began falling he took a hand under her chin and lifted it. "Come on. No tears. They do not fit your beautiful face." Hungary would have let her cry and comfort her, but Austria wasn't good at that. Rather stop it before the damage was done.

The girl gave a nod, and when he smiled she smiled back, actually feeling a tiny bit better. She knew he was trying to be kind in his own, old-fashioned, you-feel-awkward-in-his-company way, and she liked him for that. Her… her father, even though it felt odd to think of him like that, with how she felt about Switzerland. On the other hand… they were both quite noble countries. And Switzerland wasn't that in the least.

"Good, thank you," he continued when he felt certain she would not start crying, letting go of her chin now that he knew she wouldn't be hanging her head. "In the closet I have some old night gowns – see if something fits. We have already started washing your clothes. All of them were filled with dirt and I do believe I can imagine why. I will make sure you can have one of your own dresses tomorrow."

He moved around for the door, then stopped for a moment, a frown on his face. And then he turned back, looking at her with a slightly saddened face. "If nothing changes… you may live here. I will do what I can to make this situation as easy for you as possible. I am aware how much this will hurt."

He bowed his head slightly with closed eyes. Then he left the room, letting her go to bed on her own.

* * *

She found it surprisingly easy to sleep during the night. When she thought of just how much her mind had tumbled and just how sad and shattered her heart was, she was neither haunted by dreams nor had lain awake till late at night.

A part of her felt selfish for being able to do that. It was true the day before had been long, especially because Prussia had been in the house when Br-m-Switzerland had come home from work too early. And then everything else had happened. The reaction she had gotten… it was worse than she thought it could be. Worse than she had thought him able to react. And yet it wasn't possible for her to hate him. She was in no doubt, though, that he hated her.

He had to. The way he had done everything, and the way he had thrown her out, how he had looked at her with empty eyes… He had to hate her.

Tears moved into her eyes and she dried them in the sleeve of her borrowed night gown, knowing they wanted her to be happy. She had escaped his 'cruel grasp', after all. It was clear that was how Hungary felt about this, Liechtenstein saw it in her face. If there was one thing the young nation didn't want them to, it was for them to think Switzerland cruel. He wasn't.

He was the kindest person she had ever met. He had done everything for her for so many years.

Even though he had now hurt her endlessly she would never think him cruel. She was at fault, anyway. She hurt him first. She failed his trust.

Looking over the room she had been given in the light of the rising sun she was once more reminded of Vash by the age of everything. Neither seemed to be throwing money everywhere even though both had to have a lot. She knew Vash had, even though she was richer, and Austria was a decent country as well. The very few times she had been with Prussia home, rather than Prussia coming to her – which had been more or less never, as they hadn't wanted Switzerland to come home without her being present – she had seen Germany's house. Everything was new, the technology advanced, the house had been lived in by its owner for less than seventy years.

None of these things could be said for the houses of Switzerland and Austria.

It wasn't good to think of him. If there was one thing Lily was absolutely sure of, it was that the Swiss would never come for her. The man was too stubborn, and he had looked too hurt to ever forgive her. If she should find a way to live on, she had to let him go…

New tears formed and she sniffed, going for the door and opening it. Just outside laid a new dress for her, one of her own, and in a faint memory she remembered how she dragged her Bruder around town after he promised her he would go shopping for clothes with her – of course with a certain amount of money as a limit, but already when he said yes to her about shopping he had done more for her pure money-wise than she had ever seen him do for others.

Once more she was back thinking about him, and she shook her head slightly to get away the thoughts. She didn't try to fight the tears, though. She might as well cry – she still loved Br-… she still loved him. Over anything. Even if Prussia might be getting a spot in her heart there was no way he could ever mean more to her than Br-… Switzerland.

She wondered if he knew… she thought he did. A part of her said he couldn't know. If he had known he wouldn't have thrown her out, it claimed. But even if she went home and claimed she loved him more than she ever could love anyone and that he would always be the best sibling one could think of he would not take her back. He had no reason to believe her.

Home… She had had many homes during her life. Prussia, Germany, Austria… At least she knew they all liked her and loved her and cared for her – it was in their eyes, a warmth so deep despite their cool exterior. But when she moved to Switzerland's home, even more faltered and old-looking then because of the deep depression even the countries who had no part of the Great War had suffered, and when she had slept over for even just a single night… she realized it was first now she had a home.

Now the home was gone, disappeared, away. Thanks to her. Now she had to live in the false ones she had grown up with. While they loved her she felt more like a trinket or a priced possession in their grasps that a real human being. But of all of those she had been with only one wouldn't keep small, expensive things for only the purpose of watching them, and that had been the ever practical, extremely frugal Switzerland.

Not that he had used her or forced her to work or anything of the sort. He had just… been him, cold, hard and sharp, and let her be her… Not just the little princess to sit in a corner or smile at everyone who should come by or be forever happy. He would fix it when she was unmannered, of course, but that was only rarely and simply because many manners kept your clothes and things clean and made sure you didn't have to replace them and do the dreaded task of using money.

She had always loved the outside and the nature. It was first with him that she got to do more than watch it. He had taught her to live it, shown her the different footprints of different animals, helped her know which plants could be used to spice up the food and pick them up, sat with her in the garden and dug into the earth so they could make some crops of their own instead of buying them.

She had enjoyed it. No; she had loved it. And with him she had grown from the perfect little princess to a real person of her own. If she could, she would get a house so she shouldn't be a burden. First, though… she wanted everything to settle. At the moment she felt so hurt, and she wanted that to get better before she tried… experimenting with life.

For while she had been the most free in Switzerland's presence that was also the point where she had been most caught. It would be experimenting. While Vash enjoyed the forest and the fresh air he seemed to think his antisocial tendencies should be hers as well – at least a little bit. She was very sure it was to protect her, for she knew other people could be dangerous, but while he seemed to be able to breathe more freely without other people she was a person and had social needs.

Like everyone. Often she wondered if he had them as well. If he, somewhere inside, wanted to be with other people. If he, deep within, got the same feeling of loneliness as she had during certain points of the isolation he had put her through at some points with his overprotective control.

Oh. A smile came upon her tear streaked face. It was nearly five minutes since she had thought of him as Bruder. It was an improvement.

A hard one, yes. But… it was an improvement.

* * *

Breakfast was set in the fine, great dining room when she entered, and Hungary sat in her seat, buttering her bread with jam. While the room had an old, quite majestic feeling to it, like every other room in this giant house, the food upon the table could have been in any other. It felt kind of anticlimactic, but Lily guessed it was what you could expect.

Austria was frugal as well, so he would want something cheap, and he was too lazy to make or plant things on his own, so unlike at ho-… unlike what you could find at Switzerland's house, where the jam was homemade and stored in clay pots with colored markings to extinguish strawberry, blueberry and raspberry and the cheese usually came from the goats, everything here was bought.

Either Hungary couldn't see her signs of tears, or she ignored it, but no matter what the brunette woman smiled at her as she arrived. "I hope you slept well, dear." From the tone of her voice it was clear the woman hadn't expected her to and another pang of guilt for actually managing to sleep through the night without trouble stabbed her heart.

She would not let it show, though. It was better for her not to. Instead she sat and reached for rolls and cut it open before reaching for the butter. "J-ja. Ja, I did." She looked up into the other's pair of green eyes, noting they were a few shades lighter than Bruder's, and then looked back down to finish buttering the bread. "What about you?" she politely asked.

Then she realized she had called him Bruder again and had to take a deep breath to keep away tears.

She didn't look up to see if Hungary had seen, and she didn't have to. That moment the door opened again and an ominous mood spread into the room.

Looking to the side she found an Austria that more than anything looked like the most annoyed zombie the world had ever seen. He looked more dead than alive at the moment, his usually neat hair was a mess with the stubborn curl sticking even further away from the rest, and the scowl upon his face was deadly. He even dragged his feet as he walked, as though it was too much to lift them. Liechtenstein wisely chose not to talk to him.

The Hungarian sat unbothered, though, and simply lifted a cup of coffee up and to the side. It was followed with a nod in the Liechtensteiner's direction, along with one of her warm smiles. "Igen (yes). The beds in this house are far softer than back home." Then the brunette woman's green eyes moved over to Austria just as the man reached out and grabbed the coffee cup she held out to him while resting her elbow upon the table. "Did you sleep well, Roderich?"

The only answer she got was a wordless grumble and a sour look before the aristocrat had turned around and moved out the door from which he came, holding the coffee in his hand and looking dead tired. Hungary simply sat by the table, a big smile on her face. She seemed amused.

It was different for Liechtenstein, though, and the look she sent the door was filled with worry for the sour looking man. "Isn't he going to eat?"

"No. Not yet, at least. He isn't good at mornings." She gave a snicker, sounding like a mixture of an old-witch-cackle and the amused giggle of a little girl. It sounded so odd Liechtenstein could not help but stare at her confusedly. The woman didn't seem to care. "When he wakes up he usually go first for the coffee, then for the-" As if wanting to answer her question for her the sound of the piano reached them. "Yeah, that."

Still the younger nation looked confused and surprised. "So he won't be eating breakfast?"

Once more an amused sound escaped Hungary. "Not before an hour or so has passed. He needs to wake up first and apparently only music helps with that." It seemed she knew what the other was about to say and shrugged. "No. He forgets the coffee. Sets it on the corner of the piano, sits down and starts playing. When he is done it is cold and he comes to me to complain."

Now it was Liechtenstein's turn to be amused and the smallest laugh came past her lips. It was good she had come here, she decided now. The other option had been Germany's house where Prussia lived, and on top of the fact that it would feel weird and uncomfortable to talk with him right now the mood there was far tenser.

That was the result of a very neat Germany… And a not so neat Prussia… and some severely lacking humor… mixed with one so bad you would choke if you smelled it…

The tale wasn't finished, though, as Hungary continued with her smile. "And if I tell him when he comes to get it that he won't drink it anyway he sulks even more and actually begins to i_talk/i_ before he had been awake for an hour." It sounded like it really was a rare feat, and once more Liechtenstein chuckled, truly feeling like she was accepted. Though she knew there was a place where she would feel… safe as well.

"Often I even have to get him from the piano room to make him even remember to eat." It was as though the whole mood changed with those words. Like a balloon deflated or a cloud passed by the sun and left the world a little gloomier. "Sometimes I worry about him. He isn't very good at taking care of himself… He uses at least five hours a day by the piano, and often he priorities work over food, so I have to come with some for him… I always feel bad when I have to leave…"

Lily's eyes fell, moving to her food. The bun was buttered, and at some point she had put cheese over it as well. She didn't remember when. In her heart a sinking feeling began settling, dragging down the beating organ into an abyss of heavy, cold, black water.

"When I'm gone I wonder if he takes care of himself… if he remembers to eat this day, if he has changed his clothes, if he remembered to go for groceries… I'm not really sure he is able to survive on his own. I know we aren't married anymore and I don't have the responsibility to take care of him, but when he acts like he does and forgets what he does… it's hard to trust him to survive on his own…" The look on Hungary's expression was sad, her usual cheery face dark.

"I know what you mean." The Hungarian blinked, her distant eyes once more focusing on the girl… and what she saw were downcast eyes filled with tears. The delicate fingers fiddled with the food.

Liechtenstein wasn't hungry anymore.

"Br-… Swit-… Vash. He… he is always the last to go to bed, and yet he is so often already gone when I wake up, already gone for work. He always leaves food on the table for me along with a note saying that there is lunch in the fridge, already made, but the few times I'm up before him or I get out of bed just as he leaves I see him stressing to finish everything up for me and neglect himself…"

Hungary sat in silence, listening to the small voice of the young girl. Quite soon her heart began bleeding, not liking to see tears in those sparkling, green eyes. "When I ask him to take some food he says he will buy it on the way to work, but I know he lies. It costs too much compared to eating at home… He uses his morning making sure I have food for the day rather than eating it himself…

"It was the same when I first came to his house… The food was so scarce he didn't have enough to get satiated himself, but he still gave me everything, claiming he had eaten earlier. And he always works, always… the reason he goes to bed late is because he sits by the computer late into the night to finish up everything. He never takes vacations… the only time he is free are the two Sundays every month he leaves for himself… but those he always uses on me and the garden…

"I try to remind him to take care of himself, but he never… he always waves it off, telling me not to worry and take care of myself… but I don't even have anything to take care of, for he has already done that. I still live with him… lived with him… but I couldn't get him to…"

"Lily…" The voice was for a moment timid and shaking. Then the hard woman had regained her composure and she sighed. "It's his choice, not yours, and it's his responsibility." Those last words were far too close to what Switzerland usually spoke and her gaze fell even more. "I would never use my time worrying about Switzerland. He has survived alone for hundreds of years, and the way he lives his life is his own choice. He is responsible for himself – it's not your job."

Lily responded with a shake of her head. "It's not your job to take care of Austria, either, and still you worry about him and take responsibility for him."

To this the Hungarian had to keep back a snort. "Austria has never, in his life, been all alone to take care of himself. There has always been someone to look out for him, and even your br-… Even Switzerland has been among those. The case is different for Switzerland, though. He is strong and he survives – not to mention that he is a loner. A hermit. He finds a way alone."

None of those words seemed to help the young one and now the older nation stood, moving forward and embracing the girl. "Look, you have nothing to worry about. I have known Switzerland for a long time. For over 600 years. Most of that time he has been alone, and he is still alive, isn't he?"

_You don't know Vash at all._

Those were the words Liechtenstein wanted to say, but she kept silent. Then she nodded, knowing the Hungarian meant all the best but was caught in the opinion all of the nations more or less held for her Bru-… Switzerland. A slight contempt, a lacking understanding, the thought that he was odd. Vash was an outsider when looking at the countries – it had taken her less than a day with him to know.

But instead of uttering those words she simply gave a nod, answering the rhetorical question. "He is." For he was. Alive, that is. He had survived whatever life had thrown at him, but Liechtenstein was too young to know exactly what those things might be. She was left in the dark, for before she was with Br- him, in her other 'homes', she had never cared to think of him, and afterwards the Swiss had refused to tell.

There were so many things he had never told.

She forced up a smile, trying to look like she was comforted. In truth she wasn't, but Hungary, the hardest, strongest woman Lily knew, did her best to be soft and understanding. "I guess he… he will be alright." She had to believe that. If she couldn't she was going to die.

"I… I will go see Austria. He plays so beautifully." Hungary nodded and let her go. At least they could agree on that statement.

* * *

It was as if the whole of Austria's giant house was made for the sole purpose to spread the sound of his music as far and wide as it could. If you didn't know exactly where the piano room was you would find yourself looking into nearly every one of the far too many rooms, certain it was _this_ or _that_ door, only to realize that it was just another lounge or guest bedroom or spare living room or even a bathroom…

For a moment as Liechtenstein passed the many doors to her destination she wondered just why there were so many rooms in this house at least ten times the size of the one she had grown accustomed to. Then she remembered the amount of subjects there had been in the house during the time of the Austrian Empire or Austria-Hungary. Then she pitied Austria for still living there.

The door to the actual music room opened and she found the Austrian sitting there, playing, the cup of coffee sitting upon the top of the piano without having been touched. He was playing a piece and for a moment she just stood there, listening as it slowly fell into a silent, comforting pace.

After a few more changes of the pace and a wandering over the different tones and keys the piece finally finished. She was totally captivated at this point and felt like she was waking up from a dream. While she was absolutely certain he hadn't noticed her, too caught up in his music, the moment the piano grew quiet he looked up at her and gave her a smile.

"Please come over here and sit down."

The former, deadly mood was gone and she didn't hesitate for a second to follow orders, sitting on the stool beside him. He started a new piece and her eyes looked intently as he moved the long, slender fingers over the white and black buttons, listening to each sound they formed. She wanted more than anything to learn to play, just as she had learned to dance in this very house.

Before he had seen her as too much of a child to go near his precious instruments, but it might be he would allow her now that she was older. Her gaze moved to him, and as if he knew what she was thinking he stopped and turned to her, his violet eyes looking calmly into hers. "Would y-"

A loud bang stopped him as the glass door leading out to the garden was slammed open. It was a miracle it didn't shatter upon impact with the wall beside it. "AWESOME has arrived!" a loud voice suddenly stopped them and immediately the Austrian's face turned from calm and collected to severe annoyance. Both of them turned to see a certain albino.

As usually when Prussia made some of his stupid antics the girl covered her mouth, trying to hide her giggle. She knew Austria would be displeased if he noticed her amusement. Luckily he didn't and simply strained himself to look calm and collected. With the amount of anger he felt it was obviously very hard and Liechtenstein could nearly see the steam flowing from his hair.

"What did I tell you about treating my house like that? I would like you to respect my things. And my time. And my wishes. Wishes not to see you or be surprised by your sudden presence when you decide to enter my house with loud noises and i_without my permission_/i."

All it did to Prussia was making him laugh, his little, yellow bird chirping as though it was laughing with him. "Well, why should zhe Awesome Me care for your petty, little house? You prissy, little piano was being noizy zo I decided to save zhe whole of zhe world from listening to such faggoty soun- Oi, Lily! Vhat zhe hell are you doing here?"

The red eyes were wide in surprise, the patronizing look of superiority disappearing like mist in the morning. The bird on his shoulder mimicked his expression, but then it chirped happily and flew forward and into her arms, the usually very reserved and temperamental bird reflecting just how much its owner liked the girl. Lily had let her hand fall and opened her mouth to answer.

She didn't get to. At least not immediately. "I have a feeling your mere existence has caused too much trouble here for you to simply be told. Especially after your choice of entrance."

Now Prussia crossed his arms and the bird in Liechtenstein's arms gave the man an angry scowl not too far from the one Austria had worn earlier this morning. "Oi, Specs, you are totally not awesome enough to make zhat decision." He looked scowling and didn't even flinch in fear when Hungary entered the room with her frying pan in hand, attracted by the distinct noise of Prussia.

"What the hell are you doing here?" the woman sneered, causing Prussia to sneer back.

"I came here to annoy Fagstria." It was said plainly and without the slightest hint of regret. He enjoyed it, so why the hell should he regret it? Hungary tightened her grip on the handle of her dear pan. "Now I wanna know why zhe hell zhe little lily is caught within this ugly, dusty, old house."

"It will inform you that my house is neither dusty nor ugly, and my music is certainly and not in any way 'faggoty'."

"Get out of this house _right now_, Gil, or I'll cut off your dick and make it my own."

"Lizzie, dear, please watch your language."

"Hell yeah! Zhat it zo unawesome! I know zhey're awesome but you keep away from my vital regions!"

"My language is perfectly fine, dear, I just had to get a point across."

"I think you managed that."

"Kesesesese, no way she didn't! 'Sides, I ain't leaving before zhe little lily tells me vhat she's doing here!"

"I already said you should leave my house. Your simple ability to breathe has caused the little lady enough problems as it is-"

"Please!" At this point Lily had understood she would never get to speak if she didn't break them apart. And so she did, speaking loud enough to make all of them look at her with surprise – which took different forms on the different faces, ranging from Prussia's obvious gaping to Austria's blinking and raised eyebrows. "He can hear. Of course he can…"

"There is no of course in his situation, honey," Hungary voiced, making Prussia get out of his stupid expression to glower at her. Gilbird, who still sat in Liechtenstein's arms chirped angry as well, once more reflecting the mood of its owner, flying from her hands to sit upon his shoulder and glower with him. As though that would emphasize the point. Really – it didn't.

It was quite obvious Prussia was enraged by her claim, though, and he had already opened his mouth to yell at the brunette female when Lily spoke again. "Gilbert." The red eyes turned to her again, the smallest softening coming into them. It was just a glimpse, a slight moment's change, and then it was gone. "I'm here because… because… Br-… Vash…" Tears came into her eyes again, her voice shivering. With an angry movement she dried them away in the sleeve of her dress.

"He threw me out."

Once more Prussia was gaping like a fish. Vash? Throwing out Lily? That had to be the biggest joke ever, and yet the small nation sat crying as she said it. "Vhy?" he finally managed asking.

"I-I… I told him…"

Prussia was still blinking as if he didn't believe what he had heard. He did manage to speak, though, even if his voice was incredibly quiet… "Thought we agreed not to tell him…" The smaller female gave a nod, once more having to dry away her falling tears. Both Roderich and Elizaveta were staring at the man they had known for hundreds of years like he was alien, the way he acted not fitting with the man they knew. What the hell was wrong with him?

Then a smirk, slightly crooked, spread over his face again. "Guess ya really fucked everything up, zhen." There was a scream of pure frustration and anger, and with the very same emotion behind it the screamer sent a frying pan into the man's temple, making him stagger. Hungary looked absolutely and fully furious with him. "Vhat zhe hell was zhat for?!"

The woman lifted her pan again, swinging it like a sword, and her eyes burned with fury. "Show the girl some consideration, you prick!" she screamed, having to regain her balance when the Prussian jumped out of the way. Both of them staggered before Prussia found his footing and lifted his hand, sending his fist at her and missing her face by less than an inch.

"I was simply saying, bitch!" he yelled, still looking slightly disoriented after the pan hit his head – and honestly, who could blame him? That had been one hell of a furious hit from a woman who was much stronger than she looked – and she already looked strong.

"I'll make _you_ my bitch!" The pan was swung again, Gilbert ducked, and then he kicked her shin, making her curse harshly enough to make Austria grimace. And that was the woman he had been married to! As they continued fighting the aristocrat continued sitting on the stool, kicks and hits and pans flying through the air along with new insults. Those two were so troublesome…

The man looked to the side to see how Liechtenstein was doing and found her finally, truly crying her heart out. His brows creased ever so slightly, worry shining within the violet orbs. Then he stood, ignoring the 'two idiots' and their shouting and yelling and violence, and guided her out of the room. "You two!" he shouted over his shoulder to the fighters, making both of them stop for a moment due to the anger in his voice. They looked nearly frightened. "If I find _any _of my instruments broken I will kill you!"

Then he turned back to Liechtenstein, hearing the two start again, and stroked the blond hair clumsily with his soft, slender fingers. "Come. I have yet to get some breakfast, and I hope you don't mind joining me."

She didn't answer. It was too much trouble for her shattered heart to answer.

* * *

And then Prussia arrived - another role that Malentia had. Be nice to him - he is an idiot, but a lovable one. And I hope you enjoyed Austria and Hungary's relationship, for their 'argument' caused me great amusement.

I'm sorry that Switzerland had no part in this, but he will come - later. Much later. Be patient and wait. For now he is just... not present. Unfortunately I have nothing more sensible to say, so I will leave it here. Then there is only one thing to say:

Enjoy in joy ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Second-last chapter here, at Sunday as promised. The next is set to the Sunday after the next, I think, but do not take it too serious - I am both forgetful and impatient, so it can go either way.

Warning: Look in first chapter

Disclaimer: Look in first chapter

Now you just read on:

* * *

They sat by the table from earlier, the food still out and ready to be eaten. They were side by side, Austria readying his food and giving worried glances to the crying girl beside him. He had no real knowledge of how to handle her and instead waited for the worst of it to be over. She wasn't sobbing as bad now, so it was good. Apparently Prussia's remark hit her deeply. Inconsiderate idiot.

He took the first bite of his food, finally turning to look at her and talk to her. "Please calm down, Liechtenstein. I dislike when you are unhappy. It hurts the heart to see such a face filled with tears." When she didn't react he finally moved his hand to the side and laid it on her shoulder.

It seemed to have a magical effect, that small, physical contact. She started, making him flinch and draw back immediately, as if crying, starting small nations were white hot pieces of metal. But being reminded of the physical world she looked up, her faces streaked with tears and marked by her sadness. When they got eye contact she was fast to turn away, as if ashamed.

"I really did f-… destroy everything, didn't I?"

The expression on his face changed, deep sadness getting into it. It was the most expressive he had allowed himself to be since she came, and when he once more moved to touch her, actually taking his arm around her shoulder, he didn't flee back when she flinched. "Nein… Nein, I honestly do not believe it to be so. While we both probably disagree with many things she says, Elizaveta has been right about some things. He shouldn't control you. And throwing you out was too far."

The words were in no way comforting and Lily bit her lip, once more wanting to protect her B- Switzerland. Protect _Switzerland_ from the insults these strangers put him through. She just didn't know that Austria wasn't a stranger like all the other people she could talk to about this.

"He overreacted. You cannot deny me that, dear Liechtenstein." His fingers stroked her shoulder like she was a valuable instrument. It was soothing, though overly delicate. "You know his temper. As far as I have seen Va-… Switzerland hasn't changed in the years since I knew him… at least not his foundation, his deeper personality. He has become colder, yes, and for that I am at fault."

There was a short blink and then Lily turned her head to the side, her tearful eyes looking up at him in confusion. Of course she knew they had been friends once. Long ago, far back before she had even come to be. But no one ever talked about it, and the only ones who seemed to truly know what had been going on were the two involved… and Vash didn't speak. Might be Austria…?

"But that is not what I wanted to say." No, apparently not. "What I intended to say is that with him it is possible it was a spur in the moment thing. He tends to be irrational when met with unexpected things and can react violently and over the top during them. But when he calms down, in a few days or so, it might be possible for you to get back to him. For that is what you truly want, isn't it?"

Liechtenstein seemed to brighten at the question while Austria finally drew back from her and continued to eat. Her eyes shone as she stared at the one person she found to maybe understand her and how she felt. "Yes. Yes, that is was I want. More than anything."

The aristocrat gave a nod. "I thought so, and I cannot blame you. Do eat, I can see your plate was left untouched. Did you truly neglect yourself just to go into my piano room? I play more than once a day, it could have waited." She turned away again, actually grabbing the food she had left and took a bite. It was as though only now she felt truly hungry.

As though this was the first time since she left her former home… her home? … that she felt happy. If just a little bit. "Do you really think… he would take me back? Even if I… didn't tell him…"

It became hard for Austria to answer, as he could feel how her mood had lightened. But as he had said, he was quite sure he knew Vash. He knew his stubbornness as well as he knew the man's care, and the slight she had put him through might have been too much… even though he would never have reacted so harshly to that back when they were together…

It might be the girl had meant and did mean more to him than Austria ever had, and if that was the case the aristocrat would envy her. But a part of him also wondered if that might have been one change in the Swiss compared to when they knew each other. That he had gotten even more overprotective… more overcaring… more observant… than he had been back in the days.

"We can only hope so." Somehow the thought of that kind of change made Austria feel sad… and he didn't understand why. "But if that's not the case… If he refuses to take you back…"

The man grew silent, his face turning away slightly. The actions got Liechtenstein to bite her lip, and though the thought he trailed off at was likely to hurt her she was too worried about the older nation – and too curious – to let it pass. "If so, then… then what?" Her eyes were glistening slightly.

The question got his attention back to her, and he looked nearly pain. "If he refuses to take you back and if he… shuns you. Just remember that you have been blessed to know him. V-… Switzerland is a peculiar man. He is as special as he is odd compared to the rest of us, and that marks him… But it also marks the few people who got to be close to him. The only two."

His hand moved to take hers, taking it. "It will hurt. It will hurt to lose him. He is a great man, even though he is so small. Like so many he has morale and ideas and thoughts, but… unlike most he stands up for them. He is… 'picky' with the people he chooses to care for, but the care he gives those goes beyond the one of any of I have met. He keeps his promises and he… He has that thing I can't explain. An… aura…?"

He looked to her to know if she understood and he found her nodding, much to his relief. That little thought had been with him for long and he had been frightened it might be some insane illusion his mind had created. But even without him elaborating she could understand… the only other person in the world that might understand him actually agreed.

"He feels… safe, somehow. Even though he isn't… expressive or… smiles or… anything… he feels safe. Like a person you can trust even though you don't even know him and he doesn't know you." Her voice was feeble as she moved her other hand to hold his too, stroking the back of it. It felt strong… from playing music, she guessed. "I felt it… even the very first time I saw him in the rain."

And there she just explained what he had been trying to explain to himself for the last hundreds of years. The smallest, saddest smile found his face. "Like… he was a person you are certain would never, ever hurt you. Who would never make the first strike even with that awful temper…"

The nod she gave was curt. Short and small. New tears formed in her eyes and she wiped them away with her sleeve again. "And now… I hurt him." She sniffled and looked up at Austria who was trying to get his handkerchief out of his pocket. "You say he keeps his promises, and I… I know you are right. But…" New tears. He gave her the piece of fabric and she used it, wiping it over her face with a pained expression. "He promised he would never hate me, and…"

Austria stared at her with a shocked expression. "He _promised_ you that?" She gave him a sniffling nod and then the saddest smile settled in Austria's face, his eyes downcast. The composed man actually let her see the person hiding beneath the aristocratic appearance. For while it was a part of him, it didn't make him emotionless. "… Then I cannot believe he hates you."

The voice he used sounded utterly hopeless, as though he had no hope for her to ever be together with Switzerland again. And that despite the fact that the words he uttered should only fill her with hope. It was said with a voice so desperately drained and… and with a hint of longing.

That was when the pieces fit in her mind. "You still care for him, don't you?" she asked, looking at him again and once more holding his hand in both of hers. The look in his face was a mirror of the tone in his voice, so deeply depressed it hurt her heart nearly as much as her own pain.

The violet orbs just watched her a moment. Then they closed, and he slowly tried to collect himself and his composure. "I do not think it possible to not care for a person that you have just praised as much as I have praised him in the last few minutes. Yes. I care for him. I never stopped." He fixed the glasses upon his nose, his eyes suddenly faltering to look at the view outside the window. "V-… Switzerland taught me many things… He taught me to stand up for myself instead of just let others kick me around. He… he changed me, made me stronger, as though his strength is contagious."

And once more the Liechtensteiner understood exactly what he meant. "How much?"

"Pardon?"

"How much do you care for him?"

The man blinked, for a moment surprised. Her voice had suddenly become strong, and so had the look in the green eyes. Then he looked out the window again, staring at the view of his country. It was an odd question, he thought. Yet he was in no doubt. "I care enough to want to do everything to get him back. But Vash does… yes, _Vash_ doesn't want me." He emphasized the name, breaking his own rule to not use it. A rule because it hurt. It just became four times harder when talking about him.

Then he looked at her again, and he once more saw that sudden strength in her gaze. For a moment they looked at each other, as though caught in silent conversation. As though Liechtenstein was demanding something. Then a smile spread on his face as he understood and he gave her a nod, making her smile as well. "Would you mind checking on my piano? I need to make a phone call."

* * *

Even though he seemed fully calm on the outside the simple thought of picking up the phone and press that number made his heart beat like the hooves of a galloping horse. Liechtenstein had moved to the piano room already, and though he felt uncomfortable there was no way he would back down from their silent agreement.

V-Switzerland was probably at work anyway. He always worked, and he would do so at this hour as well. So the phone wouldn't be picked up anyway, if everything was according to the norm. He lifted the hand piece of the old fashioned phone to his ear and pressed the number.

It beeped. And beeped again. Another beep…

_"Yes, this is Vash Zwingli's house. Who am I talking to?"_

That was his voice, and though contorted by the phone Austria got a sudden feeling something was… was… wrong. Even if the man sounded like he always did… or tried to. There was something in the edge, even though it might just be the phone that did it…

"This is Austria calling. I would like to inform you that a young, female nation arrived at my doorstep last night." And now Austria noted how he suddenly had a scolding voice. And he already now figured out this was about to go very wrong.

_"And?"_

The voice sounded uncaring. That peeved the aristocrat enormously. "And I heard what happened."

_"So?"_

"I would like to tell you that you are overreacting."

_"So?"_

"It would be best if you came over here and talked to her instead of hiding back home."

_"…"_ There was a long silence then, where he could hear some deep breathing. From what Austria could feel the Swiss was getting angrier by the second. Silence still, no yelling yet. He began thinking he might be successful in his mission. Then he was proven wrong.

_"And?"_

Now Roderich was the one getting angry. "And I think you owe her to treat her better. She is a fine, young lady and deserves better than-"

_"How many times have you been married?"_

The musician blinked, taken off guard by the question. Then he sneered, his temper getting worse, and unlike with Gilbert Vash was often able to really anger him. "That has nothing to do with this."

_"Exactly – like you have nothing to do with what is going on between her and me!"  
_

"I have when she comes to my doorstep, soaked to the bone in rain and feeling like shit!" he snarled before the man could cut off the phone, not noticing the word he had used.

_"Thank you for getting that stupid, prissy façade away. But what she does is none _of my business_."_

"Unfortunate you didn't think so before this happened."

_"What the fuck are you saying?!"_

"I'm saying that you are at fault for all of this, so don't you dare blame or punish her for anything!"

* * *

The scene Liechtenstein came in to see was a very amusing one. At some point the anger had drained out of the two fighters, or at least the female fighter who had been the most furious to begin with. It might have something to do with the fact that she was sitting on his back with him on the floor and had one of his arms wrenched onto his back while the yellow bird was chirping wildly and had a lock of her brown hair in its mouth – hair that was pulled at fiercely, like it could make her move from its owner. In the corner laid the pan, its wooden handle broken.

No instruments had been damaged in the making of that scene.

The girl couldn't help but giggle when she saw the scene, causing both of them to look at her. Then Prussia frowned at her, looking displeased. "Don't laugh! Zhis iz not funny!" he demanded, trying to squirm away from the brunette. "Get her off me!"

The squirming earned him a press against his caught arm, making the Prussian whine and fight harder to get free. "Oh, stop whining," the Hungarian giggled, sounding innocent but looking anything but. Obviously she was satisfied with being on top, knowing her female body was a disadvantage and therefore twice as happy that she could still make men fall beneath her feet.

"Let me go, wench! You're so unawesome!" He kicked out, trying to hit her back but doing nothing but looking like a fish caught on land, helpless and miserable. Above him Gilbird was still trying to drag the woman away by the single lock of hair. "I don't understand why zhe hell anyone would ever want to have sex with you. You'd do it only to steal zheir cocks! Does Specs even still have his? You have to be a lezbian!"

She pressed a little harder against his arm, a determined look on her face. "Excuse me, Gil, I don't think I really heard what you were saying~" He opened his mouth to answer, obviously fighting the pain in his shoulder by the treatment. Then she pushed another little bit harder to get her point across and suddenly… a deep, throaty moan escaped his lips.

She released some of the pressure from his shoulder, staring at him for a moment. There was a deep silence in the room. Gilbert's pale face flushed a deep red and he seemed to be trying to hide it from her, pressing it against the floor. Then the Hungarian laughed, long and hard and loud. "What was that?" she grinned, staring down at him again.

"Nozhing."

"Oh, really?" She pressed again, experimenting, and then reached the same point of pressure as before. Prussia's back arched, as if he was trying to escape, his lips firmly closed and his teeth biting down said lips. It didn't stop it, though. Another moan came and he closed his eyes, flushing even deeper. That shouldn't be possible, though.

"Is that 'nozhing'?" the Hungarian laughed, letting his shoulder be relieved for a moment only to do it again. Either it was to be sure or… well, she was probably just having fun. In the doorway Lily stood, staring, not understanding what they were doing…

Another moan broke through the albino's closed mouth and his ears began flushing as well. She looked down at him, a crooked smile on her face though there was a smile as well. "Are you serious, Gil? I thought it was only Germany." She relieved the shoulder again, raising an eyebrow.

"…"

"Oh, come on, don't do that. Seriously. Besides, it's cute."

"It'z not cute." Another giggle from the woman topping him and she pressed again, just for the kicks of hearing him moan. "Seriously, woman, you'll break zhe shoulder!" the Prussian yelled miserably, struggling again and giving himself more pain in the process. Damn that stupid bitch.

Finally the confusion got too much for the young nation and she spoke. "What are you doing?"

Both of them turned their heads to stare at her, apparently having forgotten that she was there. Then it was Hungary's turn to blush, feeling embarrassed, and as Prussia started grinning she let go of his arm, letting him get it in a more comfortable position with a deep groan. The Hungarian looked down on him, fighting off her blush. "I thought you would have told her."

"Oi! We aren't nearly zhat far in our relacionship!" This got Hungary to look at him in a mix of confusion and surprise. Prussia didn't see, still lying on his stomach. "I'm not trying to break zhe girl, she iz too precious. 'Sides, it'z not the Awesome Me's responsibility!"

"…" The Hungarian looked at him for a moment. Then she snorted in amusement, shaking her head slightly. "You expect _Switzerland_ to do it? I know I don't know him that well, but he seems even more awkward than your brother." Lily was still staring at them in confusion, not understanding.

"I will in time, if we ever get that far! It'z not like I plan on starting with her right around zhe corner! She'z still even unused to zhe kizzing!" At this the girl began blushing. Once more Prussia tried to get Hungary off, this time having both hands in front of him and pushing at the floor.

"It's incredible Francis hasn't gotten a hold of her. I guess Switzerland is better at his job than I could imagine…" She let herself be slowly lifted from the ground, now more or less sitting on the struggling Prussia like he was a horse. The woman was thoughtful and surprised. "Honestly, I didn't know she didn't know…"

A beginning sour face spread over Lily's face even though she usually wasn't an angry person, but they were talking about her like she wasn't there and they had talked about Prussia _kissing_ her, which already made her embarrassed. "What are you talking about?!"

This was finally the moment Hungary stood from the Prussian, dusting off her dress. Not even standing yet the Prussian began rubbing his now aching shoulder, looking utterly pained and trying to sit in a way that wouldn't reveal too much of what went on in his pants after the Hungarian's treatment. It was obvious the woman was the one to explain. "Well, dear, I don't think this is the time fo-"

"_Do you even hear your own voice?! I can't believe you to say that!_" All of them, Prussia, Hungary, Liechtenstein, stopped what they were doing to stare back out the room. That was Austria. It was Austria yelling. What the hell did that even mean? "_No, don't you dare say tha-! I to-! Let me finish speaking! You are being rude! You are being beyond rude right now!_"

"Wh-what is going on?" Prussia asked, slowly getting to his feet. He was grimacing from pain and now that he stood you could see growing bruises on the side of his face that had been down towards the floor.

"_I know you don't care about that, but- Stop interrupting!_"

Tears were back in Lily's eyes. Guess things were going wrong. Again. "He… He's talking to Bruder." She didn't notice what term she had used about him. It didn't matter… what mattered was that she had made two adult men start a fight.

"_That's- Silence! It's because I care about her, and I _know_ you do, too, so stop acting like that!_" The two looked at her, seeing how the tears grew thicker. Then Hungary moved forward and hugged her. "_I refuse to believe you have grown this cold! No, don't you dare hang up on-_"

"It's not your fault," Hungary promised, holding her against her breasts with a hand holding the back of her head. The girl began clinging to her, sobs slowly starting to course through her body. "There is no reason to cry." Behind her Prussia was watching, and he slowly seemed to understand just how serious it was. "It's nearly always like this when he starts talk to Switzer-"

Heavy, hammering footsteps had resounded through the halls and now Roderich came marching in, his hand immediately pointing back where he came. He looked… no, mad wasn't even the word. Not furious, either. He was caught in a fit of rage. "Heraus jetzt! Alles heraus!"

Hungary didn't hesitate to follow orders, dragging the Liechtensteiner out as well. Though it was a rare to see him like that she knew Austria was deadly when he was in this mood – if he just fought in battles as he did in this mood he would be invincible. Unfortunately he didn't, which meant they had to be divorced. Prussia wasn't as eager to follow orders, though. "A-aber, Rod, ich-"

He shouldn't have. Austria wasn't in the mood. The musician's hands, strong from the amount of use they had each and every day on his instruments, grabbed the back of the albino's neck and threw him through the door. "Nein!" was all the answer the man gave and Prussia slammed against the door on the other side of the hall. Then Austria slammed the door closed, Gilbird only just escaping.

The silence left behind the slam was ear piercing. With a groan Prussia got to his feet, and he managed just as the sound of a violin being played so harshly you would think the musician was trying to saw the instrument over cut through the door. "Damn, zhis is such an unawesome day," the man mumbled. It didn't stop him from going for the two females, though, grimacing every time he used his shoulder and cursing everything in his mind.

In the living room he found them hugging, the girl having her hands in front of her face. She had just gotten a hope that things would go back to normal. Now that was destroyed as well, and it seemed to hurt even more than it did the first time he denied her. Prussia plumbed down on the chair on the other side of the couch table just when the girl spoke. "I'm never going back home, am I?"

The Prussian saw the smallest grimace on Hungary's face. Then he heard her answer, stroking the girl's hair and trying to be understanding. It didn't go well. "We are here for you, dear. You don't have to be sad." The woman had no hope about the kindness of Switzerland. Prussia noted this. He knew he wasn't much better, but… "We will take care of you. You don't have to go back."

… but it was so clear. She didn't understand. Even though Prussia didn't believe the Swiss to be more than a gun-wielding, overprotective maniac the woman couldn't understand. And so Prussia moved forward, pushing the table out of the way uncaringly and showed the little girl that he knew at least a little of what she was going through.

"Lily…" His voice was quiet. It was absolutely calm and silent as he crouched down on the floor in front of her, staring into the hands that covered her face. The Hungarian sent him a warning glance, daring him to fuck up again, but Prussia ignored it. It wasn't his plan. "Lily, look into my eyes."

For a long moment she didn't. Hungary was about to say something, and this time it was Prussia who gave a warning glance. Then the girl responded, looking down at him, into his eyes. "I have a brother, too. Ludwig." He looked at her. When his voice was calm and silent like this his accent nearly disappeared fully. "I'd die without him. Not just because if he died the country we share would fall apart. He was the one who saved my life by offering me a part of it, anyway, even though it all is called 'Germany' and he controls it. Besides, I have recovered enough strength to hold at least my old territories together, I think. I could survive the country shattering if he disappeared… Nein, it's not that. Without him… without Luddy my life would be empty."

There was a short pause. Both the women stared at him as he crouched there in front of her, his hands on the dress where it covered her knees. Hungary was looking absolutely confused and nearly horrified… Liechtenstein was silent, tears still falling over her cheeks.

Then she managed to speak with the smallest, most feeble voice. "I-I thought you… that you hated each other."

The red eyes moved downwards, the fingers on one hand starting to play with the frills of the pink dress. He didn't really like talking about this… really, really not… but in her situation he would have been a mess as well. "Hate… love… I don't know, really…" For once the always cheerful, mocking, noisy voice was serious and saddened. Accompanied by the tones of the angry violin it all seemed so serious and painful.

He raised his gaze again, finding her green orbs, and his voice got stronger for a moment. "It'z just…" And then he sighed, all air escaping his chest. "Y'know… we are like opposites. We are ice and fire, and it is not hard to figure out who's what. But… At least I love him… I don't know if he loves me, but I… I really love mein Kleiner Bruder." He still played with her dress, and once more he looked down, not able to look at them. Being all emotional was embarrassing, and he was fighting with the thought of himself being 'weak' and 'girly' and 'totally unawesome'.

"Right now… zhe man you have thought would love you endlessly, your Bruder in anything but blood, seems to hate you… Our situations are quite similar. Yet you love him as I love my own one." The frills of the dress and a band that hung down with it got twirled around his finger. He looked endlessly uncomfortable, and yet he spoke to make her feel better.

"You have often said that your Bruder isn't cold and cruel but the kindest man in zhe world. You still think so, ja?" He didn't look up to see her nod. It would be too embarrassing to look anyone in the eyes right now, but he still got the nod just inside his field of vision. Yes. She thought so. "I still don't believe you, Lily… so… might it not be that you should prove it?"

For a moment she blinked, not understanding him. How could she ever prove it to him? Especially in this situation? Then Prussia reached for the phone Roderich had just been shouting into, his arm passing Hungary in the process, and as he got the hand piece he held it towards her. "B-but… But Mr. Austria just called him…"

"Ja, he did." The red eyes were still on the ground, unable to face the two of them. This was even more embarrassing than getting himself revealed as a masochist. The hand piece floated in between them, resting in his hand. "But Rod is Rod, Lily. He's not you."

The two females stared down at him, both pairs of green eyes wide and filled with confusion and shock. The Prussian still crouched in front of her, the prideful man for once looking small and even fragile as the red eyes were focused on a dented spot on the wooden floor. There was a slight flush on his face… the slightest sign embarrassment… from the things he had just told.

It would be an understatement to say that Hungary was stunned by the things he had just said and the emotions he had just exposed. She had known him since forever – he was one of the first people she remembered besides that cursed Turkey – and yet she had never seen him like this, or doing anything like this, letting himself become what both he and she felt like nothing in front of other people. They were too hard even if Hungary's womanhood made her a little more able.

The woman had even doubted whether or not he was even capable of feeling things like these.

For him to do this was a first. In front of anyone, really, and Hungary didn't doubt that. The question of why he would do it now sprouted in her mind as he sat there, his bird now having flown onto his shoulder, pressing its face towards the crook of his neck to up his mood. It was only now that she began understanding just how much the girl beside her meant to him.

It was already clear that something was different by the way he seemingly wasn't pushing the innocent nation into having sex with him. That was what you would expect him to want from her, as he wanted from any former partner – but those he had changed the moment he got what he wanted, not even talking much with them. If they spoke at all. They were used and thrown away like trash, and Hungary had seen him do it without looking back for a single moment.

He might as well have lied when he said he didn't plan to 'right around zhe corner'. That was what Hungary waved it off as, for Gilbert lied more easily than he spoke truth at times. But it was all too clear he only told these things now because he wanted to relieve the girl from as much pain as he possibly could. He wanted her to be happy, and to do that he… he told what he had told them now.

He actually exposed himself, against the very nature of him and his German kin. Austria was much the same as him, even though he had moments where he seemed more human than the others, and Germany was far worse than any of them. It was as though it laid in their very nature to be… cold.

But Prussia wasn't cold towards her. He really… really, truly cared for her.

So even though she disapproved of getting the Liechtensteiner back in the overprotective claws of the Swiss, the Hungarian was unable to resist much more and she took the phone from the pale man's hand and gave it to Liechtenstein. "Call him. Talk to him. See if it helps. Do something of the sort." For she didn't actually know what the girl should say. "Try."

Apparently getting the last bit of encouragement was all the girl needed to decide and she grabbed the hand piece and moved over so she could reach the buttons and press the numbers on that ancient phone. Left behind her was Prussia. He didn't follow her movements. Instead he let himself fall down on his bottom and hug his knees, beginning to sulk over what he had just said with his bird trying to comfort him.

"It didn't help with Mr. Austria and Switzerland," she muttered again just as she had before, showing her doubt as she put the phone against her ear, waiting silently for it to be picked up.

"Well, that's different. They hate each other," Prussia muttered, sounding utterly dark and a tiny bit childish. He didn't look at them, making a great point of not doing so.

"Yeah they do," Hungary continued when the albino didn't speak further. "It was bound to go wrong the moment Roderich picked up the phone. He should have known."

He was hoping, the girl thought, feeling guilty that she had gotten the man into it. Once more the other two showed just how little they knew of Vash… and apparently also of Austria. They don't hate each other. At least… one of them doesn't…

For a short second her thoughts caught her and she nearly forgot the phone in her hand and the beeping it caused in her ear. Those two seemed to be complicated people and neither of her current companions seemed to understand that there was more than one shade. Or Hungary probably did in the case of Roderich. Just not… when it concerned the relationship between the two.

A sudden click sounded. And then a voice she didn't believe she had missed just this much. "_Yes, this is Vash Zwingli's house. Who am I talking to?_" She could hear it in his voice – to her it was so clear, even though there was the mechanical twist of the machine. Many would probably not be able to hear it even if they talked to him in person. But the voice was strained. Roderich wasn't the only one affected by the argument on the phone, it seemed.

"Br-Bruder…" She said it. Did she really say it? To him? It had become nearly okay in her mind again, but… to him? Her breathing shivered as she felt the silence from him, even if they weren't together. Dead silence, as though there were miles between them in more than physical distance. All she could hear was his breathing, and she could nearly see the look in his eyes as his emotions slammed against her through the phone. But it wasn't anger.

It was pain. She wasn't, in any way, in doubt that the look in those sharp, green eyes was anything but overwhelming pain.

That made her sad. It burdened her heart… It burdened it far more than the guilt of hurting Austria by making him call Vash for her. The pain in her brother's silence was like the weight of one of his mountains settling upon her big, innocent heart. "Vash? W-why aren't you at work?"

"_…_"

"V-Vash… Switzerland… Speak to me."

"_…_"

It didn't change. Panic tried and managed to catch her, showing in her eyes. For yet another time the deep green orbs she owned were clouded by tears. Why was she crying all the time? It helped nothing! All it did was making others feel responsible to make her happy again!

"Vash! Talk to me, say something, please! I want to hear your voice. Tell me. Tell me that you don't want to be with me. Just say it, please!" The breathing in the phone got heavier and she heard an odd, sliding sound. She didn't understand what it was as her fingers grabbed harder around the phone. "I want to know what you feel, and if that is really what you feel…"

Tears fell over her cheeks as her voice, formerly strengthened with a mix of determination, desperation and panic, fell into nothing. The emotion in her, or rather the one she could feel from him, deepened. The pain, hurt… w-was that fear? The tears became thicker but she dried them away again, not wanting to cry anymore. Her brother… He was…

When she finally spoke again, her voice was quiet. The still falling water on her cheeks didn't reflect in the tone. It was calm and strong even as the tears, that ever-haunting sign of weakness, fell. "If that is really what you feel and what you want… I accept it. But I have to hear it from your own mouth in your voice." Her eyes were on the phone, hoping and begging for him to answer.

"_…_" Another moment of silence. The breathing became faster, strained, as though it was hard for him to get air down. Was he angry as well? That was the way he usually breathed when he fought to restrain himself. When he wanted to hit someone but had to stop to keep his neutrality. Without the need to keep his neutrality she knew he would have been in half a million wars, and she believed enough in him to say he would have won them all.

Then something happened. Something unexpected, something different. One moment he was breathing like that, apparently trying to hold himself back. The next a choked sound came out of the phone, replacing the troubled breathing for the smallest moment, and it made her mind and heart freeze and her eyes widen. "_Li-Lil…-_"

...

"H-he… he cut me off…"

Her voice was shaking, her lips quivering as she stood with her mouth half open. Then she began breathing again, her lungs regaining the memory of how to function, and the exact same sound as she had just heard from the phone fell over her lips. It spread to the room. Small drops fell from her chin and cheeks and down onto the fabric of her dress as the hand holding the phone slowly moved to hang limply down her side. The sound she just made… the same sound as he had uttered…

It was a sob.

Her insides still felt frozen when Gilbert spoke, continuingly refusing to look at either of them. "I guess he really is a bastard, then…" He didn't even sound happy that his feelings were right. Why should he be happy? Lily… 'zhe little lily'… She had been filled with agony by his actions. Both of the spectators could see and feel that.

Hungary was just about to speak as well, but Liechtenstein came first. "N-no. It's not that… I… I think… I think Bruder… might be crying…" The girl's eyes moved to them, to look at them and watch their reactions. In both of their faces the same form of disbelief that had filled the Hungarian woman when Prussia had admitted to feel showed. The albino had even turned his head to her.

"Are you serious?" The Prussian just had to ask her. There was no way he could believe her – no way. But still she nodded, recovering slowly from the horrifying realization she had just faced. It meant she really thought he was feeling bad… and if he should at least try to act like he knew how she felt and be considerate and all that shit, then he had to say what he was about to say.

"We're going over there, then." Surprisingly Hungary spoke his words before him, and she went against her own wishes in doing so. She wanted more than anything to keep the girl, for neither of the two had much hope in the Swiss and no one could deny that he was too protective of the small, young nation. And about as many would agree it wasn't fitting for a girl her age to be caged.

Still the girl wished and wanted to be with him, and no matter what Hungary thought of that, she couldn't just say no. Then she would be no better than the man she wanted to protect the girl from and that was stupid. Besides, she had a few things she wanted to tell him – even if she was ready to drop at least some of those things if he really was crying. Even though she didn't believe that to be the case. That man seemed to be carved of burning stone – his tears would probably boil away before they even fell.

But it meant at least twice as much to Liechtenstein that it was Hungary who said those words, and after recovering a bit more from the agony she had just been through she put down the phone and gave the Hungarian the hug of the century. It was as though she tried to squeeze life right out of the woman, pressing herself against the other's bigger body.

"Do you really mean that?" a timid voice asked, and the green fabric of the Hungarian's dress began to wet where the girl pressed her face against Elizaveta's stomach. It took her a moment to recover, but when she did Hungary got a smile on her face. A hand was placed upon the blond hair of the smaller one holding her. It seemed she just made the girl… happy.

Really, truly happy.

"I do," she promised quietly, brushing the other's hair with gentle fingers.

Beside them the Prussian had scrambled to his feet, and now he watched them with an extremely bored expression. Either his own outbreak of emotions was gone, or he had put it away for them to no longer see. "Are we going, zhen?" he snapped, crossing his arms impatiently.

None can be surprised that Hungary answered by scowling. "We are, impatient bastard. Stop acting like a child." The Liechtensteiner released herself and looked up into the Hungarian's green eyes for a moment, seeing the growing anger. Then she realized the violin was still getting tortured in the room they had come from and she looked over her shoulder.

"Sh-shouldn't we…?"

"No," Hungary said and shook her head. "He will just worsen the situation. It is bad enough already." And of course she was right about that.

* * *

Once more - remember to give Malentia credit as well. This had not happened without her.

Also, they will be going to Switzerland in the next chapter, which is also the last. He was here a little, through the phone, and I will be the first to admit that he was a bit of an ass. Forgive him. Love him anyway. Look fearfully forward to next chapter.

Enjoy in joy


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the slight lateness of this chapter, but at least it is here ^^ This is the last, but definitely also the grandest. I am actually quite cruel to the cold, German males in this story, and where the last chapters concerned Gil and Roddy this goes for Vash. As you all waited for. And damn he is a tough nut to crack.

Disclaimer: Look in first chapter

Warnings: Look in first chapter

And finally I will once more remind you to give Malentia on Deviant Art credit for this as well. This sprouted from our RP, and the last part in this is the exact words and actions used in it copy-pasted into this story with me making sure it all continued to make sense and stay together with small sentenses in between. She is a part of this chapter, playing the role of Liechtenstein and Prussia.

* * *

Compared to the fact that two of the three people traveling were Hungary and Prussia the trip was peaceful. A few snarky remarks and some hits and grumbling, but there was no actual argument that could end in a fight involved. The both of them were considering the worried girl with them.

Said worried girl had spent the trip incredibly quiet, staring out the window of Prussia's very fast, overly expensive car. She felt the difference immediately after they passed the border to Switzerland – the familiarity and safety that tried to dull the pain. She just begged that her Bruder really _did _still want to keep her safe, and that he wanted to keep her as his family.

How they ever ended up as brother and sister she often wondered. He was so distant and different from her in the beginning, so how their bond could have grown she didn't understand. He was still different and distant, but she had picked up many of his ways and habits over time. It didn't answer her question, though… on the other hand, how couldn't you bond with a person who took care of every single one of your needs?

That only left the question of why he had even done that in the first place.

The car stopped in front of his house and for a moment all three of them waited, expecting the man to get out of the house, waving his rifle at them to scare them off. For a moment they waited, not worrying. It was only when all of them realized he wouldn't be coming that the other two really understood things might be more wrong than anticipated.

The first who got out after the first caution showed unnecessary was Liechtenstein, and she did so without waiting for the others. She moved towards the front of the house, to the place where they usually would eat, but stopped in her tracks right there. The dinner table… it was tumbled over. The food they had never eaten was scattered there, meat, vegetables and bread and pots, even the cheese, having been soaked through and cleaned by the falling rain. He had… he had…

He had never eaten. The food… He had left the food… how could he leave the food?!

Something clenched in her stomach, as though this was a bad omen, a sign of just how much she had hurt him. The other two had reached her now and gave the scene before them a look. They did not seem to understand the symbolism, though they could obviously see it was a sign of strong emotion – but it was anger, and anger no one doubted Switzerland felt.

Hungary moved on as the Prussian stood beside her, his head cocked to the side as he looked at the fallen table, the bird sitting atop his head. Then he turned his gaze to her, and sneakily he moved his hand into hers and dragged her on, feeling quite smug that he had managed to do it without her noticing. It did end, though, when they got closer and Liechtenstein came back to the present.

Then a blush spread over her face and she looked away, taking her hand to herself. The Prussian looked at the girl with a smile, and the slightest flush found his cheeks as he watched her.

Once more it didn't take long, for the door opened and they were met with a Switzerland. For a moment he simply looked at the Hungarian, his face blank and hard. She was one of the few he didn't really have to look upwards to look into the eyes, meeting her firm, green gaze with his own, sharp, deeper green, unblinking eyes.

No signs of tears told that he might have cried, making both of the older intruders keep their guards up high, a bit more suspicious of him. If anything he looked even more hostile than usually, the eyes a bit harder, his posture a little stiffer, the usual, cold aura more inhuman. "What do you want?" he asked, a slight sign of emptiness lingering in the tone. It made Hungary shiver, and unconsciously Prussia took a step forward to protect the girl. As if he'd attack without warning.

The man's movement, however, brought the Swiss' eyes to fall to the side, finding first the red ones. A flash of fury came over them, red and dangerous, and Prussia changed his stance slightly, knowing he didn't go under the 'I-have-to-keep-neutral-so-I-can't-hit-him' category. "We came here to talk," Hungary said, trying to regain the man's attention.

She didn't manage. Instead he looked even further on, finding Lily. The fury disappeared, yes, but his gaze didn't get any warmer. If anything, it grew colder, harder. "Not interested," he then said, the door suddenly falling shut in front of them as he closed it. Then the sound of a lock. There was a moment of total silence, a vague feeling of disbelief hovering in the air.

"What will we do now?" Prussia then questioned.

A hard look spread over the Hungarian's face then, stubbornness and anger growing. "No way in hell I'm letting him off that easily," she growled, lifted the dress a little with her hands as she positioned herself in front of the door and then found the balance on one leg. The kick hit. It looked as though the whole of the old house shivered.

"What the hell?!" a voice sounded from within, surprised and endlessly displeased.

But Prussia had picked it up, and a smirk spread on his face. "I agree with you, weird, freaky lady," he told the Hungarian and lifted his own foot as well, kicking hard right along with her. Utterly flabbergasted they would dare treat her Bruder's house like this Liechtenstein opened her mouth to protest, but neither of the two looked eager to listen. They didn't even have to count to lift their feet at the same time and slam them against the door together. It came perfectly natural.

"Stop that right now!" the voice within demanded. The door groaned deeply at the next kick. Not caring for the Liechtensteiner behind them or the Swiss within they kicked one more time. "I'll fucking shoo-" And then the door slammed down into the ground. The Swiss man stood inside, panting, looking furious and apparently had jumped back only just in time to not get hurt.

Yet the aura around him was still the same, and soon he had calmed down enough to simply stare at them with an expression that was a Nordic worthy. Cold, hard, with just the right amount of emptiness. It was far worse than his usual anger. "You owe me a new door," he said tonelessly.

This wasn't what Hungary had wanted to hear, and even if she had gotten to kick down a door she was still angry and more than ready to start a fight. So she jumped forward, grabbing the front of his uniform and pulled him nose to nose with herself, staring into his hard eyes. "Now you stop with your cold-assed-ness and invite us inside, you little shit! We have something to talk about!"

A handgun was pressed against the soft skin under her chin. She had yet to really threaten him, but she had nearly made physical contact enough to give him an excuse. The gun clicked, getting ready, and suddenly all the color faltered from her face. Not the determination, not the anger, but she felt a threat she hadn't felt before and now experienced something weird.

Her heart beat faster. Sweat began forming on her face. Her knees felt weak.

She was scared.

"Leave my house," the Swiss demanded, his voice toneless and cold. That emptiness was still filling him, the eyes and the voice, as she held on to his clothes. But even if she was scared she wasn't going to back down and she held on tighter, daring him to shoot and, deep down, knowing he would do it. But rather die fighting than flee back like a coward.

Had Prussia not interfered she would probably have been shot. The former nation's hand flew forward to hit away the hand holding the gun against her head, forcing it to the side. A shot sounded and the floor got a fine, new hole. Switzerland turned his head to give the Prussian the shortest look of anger, the only warning that he had just given the other an excuse to kill him off.

Like Hungary the Prussian refused to step back and he tightened his grip on the shooting arm. Then Switzerland moved, his free hand grabbing onto the one holding him. Within a second his arm was free and the other's caught and he wrenched it around, getting the man to nearly scream in pain as the shoulder was inches from popping out of its socket.

Hungary decided to move, still caught close to him and holding his shirt, and she lifted her knee to hit him where it'd hurt. The Swiss didn't let her, seeming to nearly detect her attack before she did herself, and he twisted his body around so his hip and shoulder pointed towards her rather than his chest. Prussia had to hold back a new howl, kicking for him. Instead of Hungary hitting him between the legs she passed by him by mere centimeters, and Prussia barely graced his shin.

Within a second Vash had realized that she had her leg lifted, his former action instinctual and unconscious but something he was internally grateful for as he knew she packed a punch. His mind told him that she was thereby off balance and he found a new action to do. In a swift movement he had put his one foot forward beneath the raised leg, still holding Prussia, and he sneaked it around the knee which supported her, forcing it to bent and her to fall.

Her hands didn't let go of him and his uniform, trying to drag him down with her. That he couldn't allow, for she knew it was her last chance – to keep him on the same level as her, not letting him get out on top. And so he put Prussia of good use, pulling him backwards and on top of the woman the very second he realized what she was about to do.

Blinded by the albino her hands finally loosened, and a loud groan of pain was heard from her when she hit the floor, burdened by his weight as well. Prussia whimpered, holding his hand to the wounded shoulder – the same that Hungary had tortured earlier, making it particularly bad.

It had all taken less than three seconds.

The woman managed to push the albino aside, though with trouble, and she was once more met with the gun. It wasn't pointed at her, though the target was still in too much pain from the little fight to notice. Prussia. The look in Switzerland's eyes was filled with murder, his breathing unsteady as he clenched a little tighter around his precious handgun.

"No, Bruder, please!" Lily hadn't moved from the doorway, standing just behind the fallen door, and her hands were pressed against her chest, clenching each other in fear. There were new tears in her eyes as she looked at him, begging him to stop. For a long moment he looked at her, with those cold, near empty eyes, his gun not wavering as Prussia realized what was going on. "P-please…"

The Swiss looked back down, his eyes filled with a strong emotion that one couldn't even call hate, before it changed. Gave away for something else, something shapeless… His lips moved, the first real movement of his face since they came in, and the movement brought the corners of his mouth downwards as he looked back up to stare at Lily…

It happened in a blur. Suddenly he was there, standing over them. The next moment he had turned and was marching down the hall, the flash of actual pain in his features clinging to the inner eyes of everyone left in the room. It seemed surreal, and the fact that they had only seen it in a tiny fraction of a second made it feel even more like a dream. But there was no mistaking it.

It was actual hurt. Actual pain. Real agony that had slipped past his mask in a second's weakness.

* * *

The door to his room had only just been slammed when Liechtenstein came running, her heart beating frightened and fast. Seeing him in person had for a second made her belief that he really had been crying falter for a moment due to his frozen state. He had been so cold.

Only it was a mask, and she was certain of it now. Bruder… her Bruder was hiding.

She skidded to a halt by his door. It was all her fault, the pain of her brother was all her fault, and now she had to fix it. Fix everything. Yet it felt wrong to intrude his room, as the whole house had seemed slightly strange to her after she arrived. It was certain that whatever she would find in there was more personal than anything Lily had been allowed to see of him before.

But she knew she had to. It was… necessary. So she opened the door, her eyes closed at first as she stepped inside. She didn't know what to expect, honestly, for everything could hide in there. The man could be loading his rifle, wanting to use that instead of the hand gun to kill the intruders, or he could be in the process of hanging himself. The truth was much less extreme than her fears.

At first she couldn't see him. When she opened her eyes he didn't reveal himself for her in some form of dangerous scene. The room seemed empty… "Leave." The voice was cracked, hoarse, and she noticed now the rugged breathing to her left, just beside the door. And so she turned.

While it was not nearly that extreme, this might just hurt more than most of what she had otherwise feared. Just three meters left of the door he sat, collapsed. He had caught himself and scrambled himself to sit, now holding his legs tightly against his chest as if to create a wall between himself and the world. His eyes were distant, staring into the nothingness.

There were still no tears on his cheeks. Neither in his eyes. But that didn't matter.

She could still see them. The tears that didn't fall physically fell from his soul, the look in his eyes one of sadness drenched with the small, vulnerable drops. The only thing keeping them from the physical world was the stubbornness also holding on to his face. Stubbornness also trying to rid the pain from him, hide it away. As though shedding those tears and showing that pain was lethal.

"Oh, Vash," she whispered, moving to him without a moment of hesitation. He didn't look at her – actually he didn't change position at all. The Swiss seemed frozen, like a statue, his eyes set deeply into the air in front of him. She positioned herself in front of him, crouching not unlike the way Prussia did for her not long ago. "I'm so…"

Her hand moved forward, making to touch his hair, get it out of his face. He let her do it, his eyes closing as he did. "I-I…" His mouth barely moved when he spoke. "I told you to… to leave." When he was like this his words could barely hurt her. The sadness he showed right now brought more pain that anything he had put her through in the last day. She… she just wanted him to be happy.

"I won't," she said, her voice soft as she moved her hand down to his knees, trying to get him to move them, to loosen his grip on them so she could lay them down. Trying to break down the wall.

As though her words were knives he flinched away as she spoke them, then shook his head in denial. It was clear he didn't believe her, and as she stared at his closed eyes she saw the water slowly form in the corners. Tears. "I-I told you to… to go away. Just… just _go away_." His fingers tightened around his knees, as though responding to her attempt at removing them.

Now tears formed in her eyes as well. But still it wasn't from what he said. Right now no words could hurt her as much as the sight in front of her did. "And I told you…" For a moment her voice shook, but she couldn't allow herself to be vulnerable. Not when her brother needed her. Letting go of his hands and knees she leaned forward beside him, and leaned over the wall. "I told you I wouldn't." And there she took her arms forward, around his body. She hugged him.

For a moment he was completely still. She felt a shiver go through his body then, and wondered if she had done something wrong. Finally his hands moved, and she waited to be pushed away, knowing he hated when people got too close to his person.

His hands got to her sides, sitting there for a moment, and she felt a slight press against her body, as if he would push her away any second. Another shiver got through his body, and he shook his head, as if fighting his own thoughts and mind, and grabbed her. Moved his arms around her chest, holding on to her like a lifeline. Still no tears fell. "I-I told you to leave," he whispered, but while his words were dismissive his body seemed to never want to let go ever again.

"Please let me stay. I love you, Bruder. I love you." The words passed her lips so easily, for she knew it was true. She loved him. Loved him so much. He had saved her and changed her and protected her. He was her big brother, the man who would die for her – and she would die for.

"I-if it makes you feel better I will do anything… _anything_ you say. Just let me stay with you and make you happy… I want to see you smile. You are… you are my brother, and I don't want to leave." Tears came into her eyes, but her voice didn't become weaker. She had to be strong. Her brother was vulnerable, so she had to be strong.

"I really, truly love you, Bruder."

The tears fell from her eyes then, trickling silently down her cheeks as she held him. Once more he shivered, and she felt his head snap to the side in half a denying shake. But she just held him, begging that he would understand how she meant everything. And still his arms were around her, holding her as though she would disappear into sand in a moment. "… I don't want you to…"

Her eyes closed, and he shivered again. "You asked me if I liked him… loved him… I don't know. But I know I love you. I want to stay with you. Forever, if you let me. Even if I do love him, Vash… I will always choose you over him."

It was as if she was saying the wrong things. He still held her dearly and nearly painfully, but the more she said the further away he was leaning from her. "I… I don't understand you, Bruder…" she whispered honestly, holding him and slowly rocking him, ignoring his legs between them. "Please speak to me… so I can understand. Tell me what you think." Her fingers moved over his hair, trying to give him comfort.

The man she held only shook his head again and tried to lean away while he held her tighter, making her so very sad. She didn't understand his actions, but she knew that he was suffering, and that the emotions he felt had to be contradictory. She was trying to find something to tell him, something that could prove she was honest. All her mind could give her was her earlier conversation with Austria… when they spoke of him…

Austria hadn't said much. He really hadn't. "I don't know what Mr. Austria did to your, Vash…" But what he had said slowly began making sense to her. For the simple mention of his name made the Swiss flinch violently. "I don't know how he hurt you…" As she spoke she realized she was slowly beginning to understand… if anything, then at least a little bit. "I won't hurt you. Please… we are not the same. Don't think we are. Please don't compare us." He was her father, but not her.

His body squirmed in her arms, twisting slightly. His fingers dug into her back, causing pain, but she couldn't care. Under her his lips were quivering, but as she held him she couldn't see it. And then she felt his body shutter and a choked sound followed it, revealing it as a sob. "I-I can't…"

Finally he voiced something able to hurt her and her eyes fell a bit, somehow saddened by his revelation. Yet she could… she could manage. She wanted to manage. If it could make him happy she could manage being a replacement of another person. "Then… I don't mind." She closed her eyes, stroking his hair again. "I have lived so many places… with Prussia when Germany was still small… and with Austria and Hungary… But they weren't home. This is home."

Her eyes moved around the house, but she realized… it felt foreign. And then she understood she had just told him a lie. "No… No, Vash… You are my home." Without you I'm homeless. "I want to stay with you. It hurts not to stay with you."

The man beneath her seemed to only be in even more pain as she spoke, and she had no idea just what she did wrong. His breathing got even more troubled and she was ready to feel the fabric of her dress go damp… but it didn't. That was not what happened. Vash didn't cry – he refused to.

And suddenly his hands stopped holding her, stopped pressing her into him as if losing her would break him. He pushed her away instead, making her disappear from him. "We can't." His voice was empty again, cold. Even if he still seemed affected the signs of pain were disappearing, slowly getting buried once more. "I don't want it."

Compared to Austria and Prussia… Vash was hard to crack open. Maybe even impossible. He looked at her again, for just a moment, looking at her with eyes slowly losing their humanity. And then he turned away, two single tears actually falling then as the last proof he had even been affected by her words and confessions.

He disappeared so suddenly, his warm body leaving only cold behind. Spreading cold that went into her heart, a cold fueled by the words he had just said. It hurt… so much… he didn't want it? For a moment she felt hopeless, nearly unable to believe things would ever work out again.

But when she turned and saw those single tears getting dried away her hopelessness changed into anger. He was a hard one to crack, his shell deep and as effective as his self-defense – for it was a part of that self-defense. So she concluded she just had to hit a little bit harder.

She didn't think when she moved and suddenly she stood in his way. He was about to tell her to get out of the way. It was instinctual as she lifted her hand, and suddenly the sound of a slap filled the room. "You are so stubborn!" she yelled at him as his head snapped to the side. "Why can't you understand that you are the weak one?! I at least tell you how I feel!" Her actions left her furious, sad and shocked, tears falling again. She… she had just slapped him.

His head was lowered as he stood there, shock filling his features. His hand slowly lifted to his cheek where a red mark was forming. "You…" He looked and sounded just as surprised as she was feeling. The green eyes were wide when they turned to look at her, and there was no anger in his mind as he looked at her. "You just slapped me."

For another moment they just stood there, looking shocked with Lily holding frustration and anger in her eyes at well. Then it seemed the surprise began to leave his body, taking all the anger and emptiness and all the other things that shielded him with it. Once more tears began growing.

He looked away from her as though trying to hide what his mask could no longer keep hidden and he shook his head violently, as though attempting to get away the emotions he was slowly losing control over. "I can't… It's just…" He looked up at her again. New emotions were shown on his face. The hurt was no longer half-hidden but exposed. Sadness shone from his eyes, the sharp eyes now looking distant and unfocused. And there was a last thing. It was fear.

No. No, it wasn't fear. That gleam in his eyes… it wasn't fear. It was fright. Angst. Anxiety in an amount that it began pushing away the other emotions as his feelings got more and more out of control. It was panic, though not the immediate, normal kind. It was the flat kind that hid in your heart, constantly ready to jump you and take over you.

And he was looking at her, begging, as though she could stop it. As though she could make sure he wouldn't have to do this. "I… I can't." His voice, always hard and alert, was shaking. "Don't… Don't make me do this…" It is only when you feel that you are hurt.

A hand came again, hitting his other cheek, tears spilling into his eyes then as he stood. If it hadn't been her he wouldn't have cried. He would have hit back. He would do what he was best at and fought them, making sure they would never get in his way.

The girl in front of him now, though, was different. "Why is crying so bad?!" She was yelling at him. It was the first time she actually yelled at him. She actually stood up against him and directly said a point that was more important in life. Her arms were hanging down her body, no longer going to hit him. What she showed now was something hard… something strong.

But she was of the German blood, after all. She couldn't just be weak and fragile when she had Germany and Prussia as cousins… or when she had Vash as her teacher. "I've been crying my whole life! I've been alone my whole life, when I lived by all the others!" Her hands folded in front of her chest, as if she was the one begging. "I don't want to be alone, but that doesn't make me weak, Vash, it makes me strong! It shows I can trust and believe in people, and that I respect myself enough to show weakness and ask for help!"

His eyes were closed as he took everything she threw at him. The only person in the world he couldn't hit… or one of the two people he could never lay a hand on. He wasn't usually a man of words, he couldn't talk back at her. Still he couldn't really cry. The tears were like caught in his eyes. "I… Lily…" His voice was shaking, weak. It was nothing but a whisper.

"I can't do this again."

Once more her eyes softened. "You will…" His voice caught in his throat, stopping him from speaking. "You will leave. You will leave me." She was about to shake her head and tell him no, that she would never… but at this point she had understood it would take a lot more to convince him of anything. So she watched the tears sometimes fall over his face as tears fell over hers.

"You might not want it, but… you will leave. We are countries, and it's not our wishes that mean anything. It's our people's, our bosses, they… they force us in the directions we move." His voice was near inaudible, but no one but he was speaking. "If it's not now then… a hundred years? Two hundred? It… It will happen." If not now, with Prussia, then it would be later.

The look on his face told he barely realized what he was saying. He hugged himself, looking far off to the side. He was too caught in his words and his pain to really realize she was present. But… no doubt he would see her leaving. No doubt he would see it if she chose to go out the door and abandon him to his own. "I… I cannot be weak."

He hugged himself tighter, and Lily just wanted to hug him, too. She wanted to show him she was just as able to protect him as he was to protect her. But she was afraid to. She was afraid of how he would react. He might… he might become violent or be afraid. Or… or worse… he might go back to what he was before. To a man that showed people nothing but the shell he had created. The mask he had made to keep them at bay.

"I-I'm not strong…"

_You are. You are the strongest and kindest person I know. You have just… experienced something else. And your strength and stubbornness went against you_.

But even though she still believed him to be strong, stronger than her, stronger than anyone, he didn't look it right now. He looked so… so small. So fragile. He had never been of big composure, but he had never looked so thin and hurt and so much like a wounded, wild animal. Hunched down as he hugged his chest, avoiding eye contact. "I'm not strong, Lily …"

His fingers dug into his sides as he said that. "I have never been strong or great. I don't _want_ to be strong and great and someone who is remembered eternally in the books of history… I just… don't want to be weak…" His eyes kept on the floor as he spoke, tears still falling. He took a step back, as though he tried to flee from her. "I just don't want to be weak… I don't want my people to suffer because I can't find a way to survive or because I have to suffer the presence of a ruler in the form of a greater country. I can't…"

He took another step back and ended up going into the bed, hitting his knees against it and making him sit down upon it. A sob shook his body as tears finally fell freely, him no longer able to hold them back. "I c-can't cry," he sobbed, his face falling into his hands as he sat there, his whole body shaking, his shoulders quivering.

The girl in front of him finally moved forward. Still she wanted to hug him and still she held back her wish – for it was her wish, not his. "Tears make us stronger, Bruder. They make us grow." She laid her hand on his shoulder gently, once more feeling the way he instinctually leant back as well as pushed forward. That… contradictory reaction that she couldn't make out. "If being a country makes me have to leave you I don't want to be a country anymore."

The person that had hit him just moments before was gone, slipped away to be the same, gentle person he had unconsciously taught her to be. The crying man in front of her had taught her everything she was, to be hard and soft, to be caring and loving. He has saved her from not only death, but also an artificial, sophisticated life of falseness that trapped her father.

Yet while he had done so he was now pulling away. Even though he had made her a real person rather than a façade he now seemed no longer to want her. Instead he wanted her gone, that sobbing form in front of her had told her to leave. Somewhere deep inside of her she wondered if it might be better if she followed orders. It was so obvious her presence and love was nothing but pain to him.

"I'm sorry, Bruder," she whispered to him, and then she couldn't stop herself anymore. With arms wide open she embraced him, his legs no longer between them and the arms covering his head falling, and his face leaned against her chest under her chin. "I'm so sorry." She was hurting him. She had hurt him even more than she had dared to imagine by her revelation of Prussia.

As though the hug was all he needed he no longer held back. His body didn't lean away. Instead the sobs were uncontrolled now, raking his body and shaking him as though he hadn't cried for centuries. He'd never cried when he climbed trees as a kid and fell from five meters. He hadn't cried for Roderich even if he wanted to and the tears were in his eyes. He hadn't cried when he had been alone for hundreds of years with that pain in his heart.

Switzerland didn't cry.

And yet he did. Now he did. And his mouth opened, trying to break the sobs and speak and only managing to make them even worse. Instead of only crying for her, he now cried for everything. All he had ever held back. Regret, betrayal, loneliness, fears. The endless paranoia that had only grown worse when Roderich betrayed his trust. Oh, yeah. That as well. The trust issues.

It took two more tries before he finally managed to form a word. "I-I…" And then the sobs took over. The face of the smaller nation was one of silent hurt as she finally heard the pain she had suspected ever since she got to know him a little bit better. The coldness he had presented the world really _was_ a part of his great, apparently not only physical, defense.

"I-I… I… I just… I'm," he tried again, leaning against her chest. The front of her dress was getting soaked when the stream of tears grew bigger. "I-I don't wa-want to lose you." It was obvious the very words were against him, not wanting him to speak at all. "I'm so… s-so… so…" He was stammering. The voice was faint.

Outside the Hungarian and Prussian stood, finally having collected themselves from the floor. They could hear them, the words, every single one of them. It was so… so odd. To hear a man like that break down through a door of heavy wood. Even Prussia was silent for the time being. Hungary knew they shouldn't be here. They should go. But somehow… somehow she couldn't.

"I'm so _scared_." It was a whisper, but with the sudden silence as the sobs quieted for a moment the words were clear still. Hearing him say such a thing… confess such a thing… It made her feel cold, icy fingers clenching the heart he was leaning against. "Th-the more I lo- I c-cared for you, th-the more I-I wanted to… to push away. The closer y-you got… the more di-distance I wanted. I-I… I'm so _scared_. Th-that… that you'd…"

"Br-bruder…" Her voice caught in her throat for a moment. Then she had caught it for herself again and she held him tighter. The tears were forming in her eyes again as she held him. "I love you. I will only leave you the day I die." She let him go then, kneeling down in front of him, and she wiped away his tears. "I want to stay with you till the end. Please… _please_ let me do so."

Still shaking with more suppressed sobs he looked down at her, looking down upon her with tears flowing from his eyes. His lips quivered, as though he was about to break down again, but he was catching himself. And as his mouth opened, the thing he said was a thing only he could. "I-it shouldn't… be like this." And she knew what he meant. He shouldn't be the one to be protected. He didn't believe he should be the one taken care of. "B-but… I… I-I lo-"

As before he was cut off, the words cut short by a sob, and he looked down and shook his head, regret showing clearly in his eyes. Words… how could words be so hard to speak? His eyes were closed, tears still falling. "I… I can't…" A sob shook him again. "I c-can't say-"

"You don't have to," she interrupted him, and a smile moved onto her face. "You don't have to tell me. I already know." It was no lie. The man really didn't have to, for she really knew, but the fact that he even tried made her happy. Even with the former fear that he might hate her she now knew he really did love her. Despite everything. He had taken her in when he had already starved, and he had given her everything he could since then. "I want to stay with you. If I may…"

Once more she apparently managed to hurt him. His body flinched back, his eyes fell to the side and his jaw clenched together, tears no longer falling. "Wh-why do you even want to, anyway?" he asked, staring at the floor while his hands were curled into fists. "I… I hurt you, didn't I?"

Her smile only widened as he said it, even though it was so very true. Was it possible to love someone even more after they had shattered your heart? For she did. Maybe it was because he showed true remorse now. Because he seemed to be physically hurt from what he had done. "Yes you did, Bruder, but it doesn't matter. For I hurt you too." Far more than you hurt me. "Please forgive me." Somehow she knew if she had the same kind of stubbornness as he then they wouldn't be here, and somehow that knowledge hurt. She was so happy only he was stubborn like that.

The green eyes turned back to look at her. Slowly the sharpness came into them again, and her smile became even wider as she crouched in front of her, knowing he wasn't broken. He was still Vash even though he had shed now dry tears. His fingers moved up to her hair, finding where the bow had been for less than a day ago. Where he still… didn't know if it should be.

"I'm… so scared," he whispered once more, his fingers touching the strands, then moving down to her face. "I… I can't be angry. I'm not angry with you… I… would never be able to hate you." His fingers moved over her face. This was usually something he did when she was crying. Otherwise he so rarely touched her. "No matter what you did. I… you… Ever since you came here…"

Once more words failed him, and once more tears came to his eyes. It made him close his lids, try to hold them back, for his mind still told him not to cry. "You became my…" He stopped, like he didn't know what to say. What could he say? Liechtenstein just watched him as his fingers lingered by her hair and face, looking at his closed eyes with gentle patience. The words moved her, touched and warmed her, but she wasn't prepared for the next he said. How deep his words, words passing over those rarely speaking lips, could be.

"You have been my… my star." Apparently the thing seemed stupid in his mind and he flinched. "The only one in the starless sky… You were the only light... _are_ the only light I see. But… I…" His eyes were still closed, those sharp, green orbs still hidden, when his fingertips passed her forehead again, taking a strand away. "I can't reach you." His voice was incredibly steady when he said it. That didn't stop them from being laced with pain, of course. How devastated his eyes had to look if he showed them to her again… Lily dared not even think about it.

"I can't touch you. I'm…" He hesitated only to swallow some excess spit in his mouth, his fingers still holding on to her face. Still… still touching her, as he said he couldn't. "I'm too afraid to fall if I reach so far and stretch too long. I'm too afraid I slip upon the steps when I raise myself up and lift my hand to hold on to you. I…" A spasm of hurt passed his face. "I don't even dare trying."

All Liechtenstein could do was sit there, partly filled with disbelief. The rest of her was filled with contend that he… that he spoke to her. He never did that to anyone. And either speaking so little of so few things made you speak more, or he had just a lot to say, for the words were not finished coming. "And at the same time I'm… just waiting. For my star to turn away and find someone else to shine on. Someone better, someone greater. And leave me in that darkness that… that I… That I know so well."

There it was. Right there. The root of everything that had happened between them within the last day. He was just waiting for her to go, and in his eyes it seemed Prussia could so easily be one to turn to. So when she told him who she was beginning to see the only solution for him, the only reason for her to see another, was because she would turn to someone 'better'.

For most of it Liechtenstein had a hard time wrapping herself around it. Was she really the only one in his world? Was she really his star? She could barely believe what he was saying, and even if his eyes were still closed and hiding the sorrow she could feel so well, she couldn't help it as tears of joy fell over her face. She leaned in and kissed his forehead, smiling even with him being like that and ignoring the surprised look at his eyes widened open.

Her arms found his waist as well and she held him close. Her brother was being stupid right now, and she was so happy to actually hear that she meant as much to him as he did to her. And so she clung on to him, trying so hard not to laugh at his stupidity. For of course she would never… she would never… "I will catch you if you fall, Bruder, and I will never turn away."

The surprise of her kiss and hug faded and was replaced by a rare smile. A rare smile on a face never stained with tears. There was still a slight look of discomfort, as if the situation was odd and new to him. And obviously it was. For this time he wasn't the one taking care of another. "Then… I won't extinguish your light. If you want me to." She looked at him in confusion for a moment. Then she understood he was talking about the albino. That he was ready to let her go, now, after all they had done. Instead of being overprotective of her.

Then she smiled, wide. Happy. And the man no longer looked sad, broken, as he had just a few moments ago. Instead he seemed back to normal… no. It was more than that. As she let him go he held his head a little higher and his shoulders a little laxer. His body seemed lighter. He was even smiling. She had done what she had wished for and only rarely achieved ever since she met him back during the depression. She had made him smile. "Do you mean that, Bruder?" she whispered.

The answer from the male blond was just upon his still smiling lips, and he only made half a nod when the albino himself decided to destroy everything. "Oi, Lily! You know you can't fuck your Bruder, so you should totally come with zhe awesome me!" The voice cut through not only the door, but the mood in the room as well.

The Swiss' face grew hard as the eyes went sharp and cold all over again. A deep blush arrived as well, but it was impossible to say if it was from anger or embarrassment – even if it probably held a lot of both. "Give me a moment." His voice was low, deadly, as he slowly got her hands to let go of him. On his feet again he slowly stepped closer to the door.

"But," he continued, his hand seeking for the gun in his belt, "if you really mean that you want to be with that cursed idiot," loading in silently and weighing it in his hand, his eyes cold as he watched her – but she wasn't the reason he was cold, "then you are allowed to after I kill him. Is that a deal?" With a shy smile the little girl nodded just as Vash slammed the door open, pointing the gun directly in front of Prussia's nose. "You have two seconds to start running. One…"

It took a moment for Prussia to realize how things had evolved and he was still laughing when the weapon got in his face. Then he realized what had happened, his face paled and off he was, sprinting down the halls. "… two!" the Swiss shouted, and then he bolted after the albino, moving with the gun in his hand. Until he heard a snort of mixed amusement and worry and he skidded to a halt a few steps down, pointing his gun at the woman. "You still owe me a door, and you are gonna pay!"

There was murder in his eyes and Hungary, now with a paling face, moved her hands up to cover her mouth. And though her heart had moved to her throat and she truly feared the man was going to shoot her it was as much to cover her smile as well as her fear. She as well as Prussia had heard every word the siblings had exchanged, and she had come to a realization she hadn't known before.

Vash was just as human as the rest of them.

Just as capable of feeling pain as the rest of them.

He wasn't just the emotionless mass of anger and cold that he showed to the outside world.

He was the man Lily had claimed him to be and Austria never spoke of.

It had been a shock for her, and she had seen it on Gilbert's face as well just before he decided to ruin everything – either out of his usual boredom or because the emotional atmosphere had become too much for his German mind. No matter which it was he had effectively ruined the moment, but not Hungary's memory. She couldn't help herself from whispering out of the corner of her covered mouth to Liechtenstein, the hidden smile in her voice:

"I guess everything is back to normal, isn't it?"

The smaller female had to contain her giggle before she took the few steps forward needed to reach her brother and placed a hand on his gun, making him lower it slightly – now it was Hungary's feet which were the targets rather than her heart. "Relax, Bruder, I can pay for the door. Please, calm down." Her other hand moved to his shoulder. Though her face showed no smile it shone out of her eyes. The sincere emotion made a smile move onto his face until the moment he remembered Hungary's presence, and it disappeared again, hiding from the outsider's knowledge.

The hand on the gun moved to brush through her hair, passing the still missing bow. And that hand brought his attention towards that very place. His words telling her that the door wasn't her responsibility or something she should waste her money on got caught in his throat. Cold moved into him, froze his bones and quenched his fury for the moment. Instead fear, the slightest, faintest fear, moved over his face.

It was still in the drawer. He hadn't touched it, hadn't allowed himself to think about it, ever since he had put it away. Giving it back to her… it meant… it meant he trusted her. That he would allow her to come back. Could he do that? After this… could he… would she… was she truly going to stay with him? Dared her… dared her let her come back? With the risk of losing it brought him?

He couldn't be afraid. It wasn't allowed to be afraid. And for her to be a part of his life… for her to agree to put up with his faults and for her to come back to him even after what he had done… having her in his life was a blessing he would be stupid to deny. A blessing he didn't deserve.

Without his knowing one hand had moved, and it brushed past hers as it passed the place where his dearest gift to her, cheap as it had been, was supposed to sit. Then, without a word, he left the hall and went into the room, crouching by the chest of drawers by the very precious one. "Bruder?" the younger nation's voice asked as both women stared at him. Liechtenstein had moved to her friend, holding her hand to express her happiness to someone. But she didn't dare ask what he was doing.

Neither did. They simply watched as he sat there, making sure his body hid the extra room in which amulet and bow was hidden with lips tightly pressed together. His eyes passed over the dented metal plate again, his face forced into stone as his fingers grabbed the soft band and after resettling the false bottom he turned back towards them, passed through the doorway made of old wood and into the hallway dressed with old furniture.

He reached her as she stood beside the Hungarian, for a moment not focusing on the Swiss but looking up at the taller woman. She felt him touch her hair, felt the well-known tugs as he folded the silky fabric and then the ends of the bow fell down the side of her head, tickling her cheek for a moment. The head was turned to watch him, and before he knew it she had pulled him into a hug, bright eyes staring up at him. His whole body stiffened at the touch, but it took only a moment to relax when he saw the naïve hope in her face.

"Does that mean I can stay?" The words were a mix of a plea and a thank you. For she already knew the answer.

He looked at her with soft eyes and finally his arms wrapped around her and a real smile moved over his face. Despite the presence of the Hungarian he showed, for once, the true devotion he held towards her, and he moved his own arms to hug her close. "Yes," he mumbled and closed his eyes, stroking the hair that once more held the bow. "Yes it does."

They stood like that for a moment long enough to make Hungary shift uncomfortable, feeling she was intruding in things she had nothing to do with. The moment she was about to move away and say goodbye was the moment Switzerland finally let go, his hands resting on his sister's shoulders as he looked at her again.

Then the magic happened, and the face for once soft grew hard and cold again. Prussia. He had to remember that cursed Prussian. "Excuse me," he said, his hands falling to the gun he had placed in his belt again. He turned away, his feet snapping against the wooden floors as he started a hunt he already knew he was too late to be successful for – but that wasn't going to stop him.

Both women had to hide their slight smiles even though worry was in both of their eyes. If they still were within the Swiss border when Switzerland found the Prussian the blond was allowed to shoot with the excuse of invading his property. The sudden thought passed over Hungary's mind as well, and a waterfall of ice flowed down her back. "I think I… I'm leaving," she said.

Liechtenstein just gave a nod, knowing what the other was thinking. "Take care," she advised, and Hungary gave a nod as she moved fast down the hall and left the house Liechtenstein had shared with her brother ever since she had been taken under his care. It was hard to describe the bubbling feeling in her chest, even with her worry for the Prussian.

Her eyes moved to her brother's room again, and her head tilted slightly as she found the drawer in which her bow was hidden still open. He had forgotten to close it.

As the good little sister she was she moved into his room and made sure to do what he had forgotten. Finding the drawer seemingly empty she wondered for a moment if he ever used it, or if it had only been saved for… no. She wouldn't believe that. Pushing that thought away she pushed the drawer closed and stood again.

For a moment she paused and looked back at the wooden furniture. Had she just heard something? The sound of clinking metal? Hitting the back of a wooden surface?

For that moment she stood, wondering exactly what that empty drawer was for. Then she shrugged, blaming her imagination, and walked out of her brother's room, closing the door carefully.

* * *

Far away, on the other side of the Swiss border, a man was standing with a cup of coffee, staring out to the west. His face was unreadable as he looked towards his old friend and his beautiful daughter. He was wondering how it was going. If the quest they had tried to go on without his notice had succeeded. If the two could be siblings again, be as happy as they had been before.

A part of him hoped for everything in the world it would be okay.

Another part of him, a selfish part, hoped they would fail.

* * *

And that was the end of the story. I would love it if you actually took your time to go in and send Malentia a comment on her profile, for that conversation could never have happened without her. I hope you liked it ^^ I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed making it. And I hope you will read more of my stuff, and read some of her comics, for really, she is an awesome person.

And finally there is only one thing to say:

Enjoy in joy ^^


End file.
